Dear Diary
by Ryuujin Dragon King
Summary: It's one of THOSE days for Yuugi when he and his friends take a trip to the ocean. He can't get the girl he likes, he fights with his yami, and the resteraunt messes up his order. What can go right? Ch 23: The yamis sort it all out!
1. July 5, Saturday, 7:34 A.M.

Kit: Kit here! Hey all, I've learned that short funny fics don't get many reviews but the reviews they do get are relatively good, so I thought, well, why not write a lot of different short funny fics instead of just focusing on just one? Other than this I have the Kit's Talk-Show series and Power-Puff Yamis and another in the making, Adventures in Magikville. I wrote this a while ago with pictures I downloaded off the Internet to "illustrate" it. Naturally you can't post pictures on ff.net but the captions next to the pictures were too funny to go so I just put \\PPPPPPP// where the picture should be. Anyway you get the idea and if you don't, I'll explain it in the ending author's note. This is Yugi's diary, and my friend White Rider/Radagast the Brown (he has two aliases) says he wants to do Bakura's diary but I don't know if he will or not. I'll inform you if he does.  
  
Yugi: OK, OK. Stop with the formalities!  
  
Yami: Exactly. Why're you being so serious, Kit?  
  
Kit: I'm not being serious! I'm just not being silly!  
  
Yami: Case in point.  
  
Kit: One more thing: I'm a Yami/Tea fan but since this fic is about Yugi and I don't want to have his heart totally stomped on, I think it's going to be Yugi/Tea. Please when you review tell me which couple you prefer of the two so I can decide based on a majority of votes.  
  
Tea: And PLEASE don't write "Well I can't tell you which I like better because I'm a Seto/Tea fan" or anything like that.  
  
Joey: Pretend this is a life-or-death situation and you have to choose either Yami/Tea or Yugi/Tea or you'll be killed.  
  
Tristan: . right. Kit is also using Japanese names in this fic. I'm Honda, Tea is Anzu, Yugi is Yuugi, Bakura Ryou is Ryou Bakura, Joey is Jonouchi "Jono," Grandpa is Sugoroku Muto (but we call him Grandpa), Serenity is Shizuka, and. that's it!  
  
Kit: OK, disclaimer time!  
  
Yami Bakura: I OWN THE WORLD! MWAHAHA!!! I WILL CAPTURE ALL THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS AND BRING THE WORLD TO ITS KNEES! BOW BEFORE ME, ARROGANT PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: ::wacks Y. Bakura with a jackhammer::  
  
Bakura: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own her Seto Kaiba dolls which she burns religiously every time Heart of the Cards or the Face Off saga is reran on TV to honor her hatred of Seto Kaiba. She also wishes me to inform you that there is a bare minimum of Seto Kaiba-bashing in this fic mostly because he is not involved.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT???? WHY AM I NOT INVOLVED???  
  
Kit: Yugi, please tell Mr. Kaiba that he is not involved because he is a grade-A moron and should be locked up for all its worth.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, Kit says -  
  
Kaiba: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!  
  
July 5, Saturday, 7:34 A.M. - The car  
  
Well here I am, sitting in the backseat of my grandfather's car at 7:30 in the morning watching the rain drench the windows as we wait for Jono, Honda, and Bakura to finish loading up the car.  
  
Why couldn't we be on our way at 3:30 P.M. on a sunny, warm afternoon?  
  
Oh well. It's not the end of the world or anything.  
  
I take that back, I think. I'm normally not this cynical - at least not around people - but Grandpa did say he got me this book to record me feelings in.  
  
. well, OK, then. Here's what I feel:  
  
WHY ME???  
  
We're on a road trip to the ocean. I should be happy. I love the ocean. Bakura's thrilled - he used to do a lot of surfing in Australia; he says he'll teach me when we get there. Jono and Honda are going on about the hot babes in bikinis (although this is really ticking off Anzu, who's more interested in the big water park we're going to go to), and Grandpa's looking forward to rest and relaxation. It's going to be so much fun. Swimming, joking around, surfing, eating, sleeping.  
  
I wish I could pack up my bags and move to New Guinea.  
  
All I want is to be left alone for a little while. I've got to sort things out with my yami. How can I do that with Jono and Honda pretending to die outside the car because the raindrops are acidic like they're doing now, and with Anzu, Shizuka, and Miho shouting at them to shut it and act like civilized people since those girls seemingly cannot?  
  
I can't. That's how.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - All of us, minus Grandpa, Shizuka Katsuya, and Miho Nozaka, which means it's really just Honda Hiroto, Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi Muto (me), Jonouchi Katsuya, and Ryou Bakura.  
  
Kit: Well, that was chap one! I know, I know, that was short, but c'mon! How long do you think he's going to spend writing in his diary? I hope you figured out that this was Yugi's diary. I mean, you must be a real lame-o if you didn't cuz I also wrote it in the first author's note. Anyway today's \\PPPPPPP// was a picture of Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea all standing around the Millennium Puzzle. I believe I got it off kingyugi.com but I'm not absolutely sure. R/R!  
  
Tea: I have one question for you, Yugi: Why New Guinea? Why not Alaska or some place nice?  
  
Yugi: Is Alaska nice?  
  
Tea: There are walruses there! Walruses always make a place nice! And penguins!  
  
Bakura: Actually there aren't any penguins in Alaska. They're all in Antarctica.  
  
Tea: Oh, what do you know? ::wacks Bakura on the head::  
  
Bakura: ::whimpers:: Yami-me!!! Hurt Tea!  
  
Y. Bakura: Glad too! (begins chasing Tea around)  
  
Kit: G'night. 


	2. Later on Saturday (8:14 A.M. to be exact...

Kit: Welcome back and here's chap two! It's longer than the last. At least I think it is. Please check out my other stories too! Please? Puh- lease? Or, if you're a hard-core Yugioh fan, read my sister Angel's fanfic, Hikari no Yuugi. Even Angel agrees that the first two chapters are pretty boring, but after that it gets really good! Out of all the Trinity Girls' stories, Hikari no Yuugi is undoubtedly the best.  
  
Kaiba, Y. Bakura, and Y. Yugi: EXCEPT THAT WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER AS A FREAKIN' TEAM!  
  
Kit: Yeah, and you're freakin' bad at it too!  
  
Angel: KIT!  
  
Kit: . yeah?  
  
Angel: Since when do you say "freakin'"?  
  
Kit: Oh come off it, sis! It's not a swear!  
  
Angel: It's not good grammar.  
  
Kit: I believe in this instance it is a transitive verb.  
  
Angel: ::sighs:: I guess I can't argue with that.  
  
Kit: KAIBA! DISCLAIMER!  
  
Kaiba: Why me?  
  
Kit: You said you wanted a part.  
  
Kaiba: Oh how generous of you. Kit doesn't own Yugioh but if she did she'd glomp Yami everyday from ten to twelve and after supper and when he's asleep because he looks so cute when he's snuggled up in the covers.  
  
Kit: How do YOU know he looks cute? Have YOU seen him asleep?  
  
Kaiba (blushes): NO!  
  
Kit: This joke was NOT a shounen ai reference. 'Sides, why should I have to OWN YGO to glomp Yami?  
  
Yami: Uh-oh. ::gets glomped::  
  
Later on Saturday (8:14 A.M. to be exact) - The car  
  
We're finally on the move. Actually we've been driving for half an hour already, but I couldn't start writing until now because first Jono and Honda got into a spat over who got the front seat (Anzu settled that because she was already sitting there), and then Bakura accidentally got water all over Shizuka and me and had to go searching for the towels which were piled under everything else. Then Grandpa finally got the car started but realized we were low on gas and I had to go out in the rain to fill up the gas tank, getting me even MORE wet than I already was, thanks to Bakura.  
  
Although it's really not his fault. Shizuka and I should have known better than to ask him what he was doing when it was obvious he was going to shake the water out of his hair. We could have ducked.  
  
Then again, he's got a lot of hair. We may have gotten wet anyway.  
  
Grandpa and Jono are - er - fighting over what music should be played on the trip. I don't know why, we'd already decided to take turns since we all like different types of music. Grandpa says he gets to go first because he's driving; Jono says he should go first because he packed up the car.  
  
Bakura just saved us from a giant fight. He says there is no reason for us to be arguing over a thing like this. We'll have to draw straws. So he got out a bunch of Q-tips (he couldn't find straws) and marked one of them with a red pen Shizuka leant him. He just asked everyone to take one.  
  
Mine's not the red one.  
  
Honda has the red one. Guess we're listening to Masami Okui for half an hour, then.  
  
We drew again to see who goes after him. It's Jono. Then it's Anzu, then Grandpa, then me, next Miho, and finally Shizuka. Grandpa's not too thrilled that Jono gets to go second, but I think it's more because Jono's smirking at him than Jono's picking the red straw.  
  
I mean, Q-tip.  
  
Now Miho's handing out gum. Man, what does she possibly keep in that giant purse of hers? The gum is of the Juicy Fruit brand. I like Juicy Fruit, but Jono likes Bazooka because it makes bigger bubbles.  
  
Honda's singing to the music now. Ugh. Someone plug my ears. Oh, no. Now Jono's joined in.  
  
It's going to be a long ride.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Me in the car, annoyed by Honda and Jono's obnoxious "music."  
  
Kit: Tee hee! That sure was fun! Next chap will be up tomorrow, so hang on folks! PS: Masami Okui is one of the guys that do the YGO theme song in Japan!  
  
Miho: Juicy Fruit? Me? I don't even CARRY gum in my purse! How did you do that?  
  
Kit: Author powers. Anyway today's picture I don't know how to describe - Yugi was wearing a black shirt and looking up like he was surprised or annoyed or something and he was sitting in some sort of chair. R/R! 


	3. July 5, Saturday, 1:23 P.M.

Kit: Here's another or these shortie chapters. but honestly peoples, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! *sobs* I feel so unloved.  
  
Yugi: Don't cry, Kitty! We love you!  
  
Yami: We do?  
  
(Yugi wacks Yami.)  
  
Kit: Aww, you're so sweet, Yugi! *ahem* Yo, Yami Bakura! Disclaimer, if you please!  
  
Yami Bakura: FINE! *grumble grumble* Kit does not own YGO or any of the characters in the story. She only owns me. WHA??? HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?  
  
(Kit glomps Yami Bakura.)  
  
Kit: My love!  
  
July 5, Saturday, 1:23 P.M. - The apartment  
  
I want that bed.  
  
I want a Hershey's bar.  
  
Did someone take my swimsuit?  
  
Where did Mr. Mutou say the restrooms are?  
  
Has anyone seen a green bookbag lying around?  
  
That's MY underwear you're waving out the window!  
  
This is one fun trip, don't you think? All that complaining and arguing and whining. I've had more fun doing math homework.  
  
Jono doesn't understand why I'm in such a bad mood. Actually, he's sort of ignoring me. But maybe that's because Anzu's after his blood for attempting to drop her underwear out of our apartment on the fifteenth floor.  
  
Since we're going to be here so long (two in a half weeks), Grandpa decided to go ahead and rent an apartment instead of paying for a hotel room so the girls and the guys can have separate rooms. Everyone was happy about this, except Honda seems a little disappointed that he won't see Miho in only her undergarments.  
  
Honda needs a reality check.  
  
When we arrived in the city there was a lot of bustle as we unloaded the car (it hasn't even stopped raining) and somehow Shizuka lost her green bag. She's in distress because it has her private girl things stashed in it.  
  
I'd tell her it was hanging on the doorknob of the bathroom, but I'm afraid of what she'll do to me.  
  
Well - gulp - since Anzu and Miho are currently busy chasing Jono around the building and Bakura and Honda have gone searching for Honda's lost swim trunks, I suppose I have to.  
  
"Shizuka-san," I begin.  
  
"What is it?" she replies, still obviously frustrated by the loss of her bag.  
  
"Your. um. your. your." Goodness, can't I even TALK today, for crying out loud? "You. you. the, um. the door."  
  
"Yuugi, what is it, already? I'm kind of in a hurry.?"  
  
I take a deep breath. "Yourbagishangingonthebathroomdoor."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"YOUR BAG IS HANGING ON THE BATHROOM DOOR!"  
  
"It is? Oh, I see it! Thanks so much, Yuugi-chan!"  
  
Please don't kiss me.  
  
Whoops. She did.  
  
STOP BLUSHING, YUUGI!!!  
  
Oh, well. She's Jono's little sister and she's just fourteen. I guess I can forgive her. When I was fourteen I might've done that too.  
  
. that is, if I were a girl. Not to mention that I was fourteen just last year.  
  
Anzu's back. She's got her underwear. Boy, does she look mad. I think she's going to lock herself in the girls' room for the rest of the day. And I don't know WHY Honda's so concerned about his swim trunks. We can't swim in the rain.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Anzu yelling at Jono for stealing her underwear. I hope no one realizes I'm photographing all our special moments.  
  
Kit: Another chapter has come and gone. R/R, how many times must I remind you?  
  
Joey: Kitttttttttt!!!! Tristan took my donut!!! Make him give it back!!!  
  
Kit: Um.  
  
Tristan: NO DON'T! IT'S MY DONUT! ::strokes donut:: My precioussss.  
  
Kit: ::sighs:: Over and out! 


	4. Still July Saturday, 5:57 P.M.

Kit: We're back again! Thanks for all the great reviews. *sobs* Makes me happy! OK, the gang has some stuff to say to you.  
  
Yami: Dear Mahara, we already new about Shuffle and ryoubakura.com but thanks for telling us! It's not every day we meet a reviewer kind enuf to give us info.  
  
Joey: Dear Naito no Tsubasa, again thanx for the info! We didn't know my past name was Jono (Kit's sister Angel has been saying it's "Jonah"). So, that's a thank you too but Jono can also be short for Jonouchi as can Jou so we're going to stick with Jono. Actually it's just cuz Kit doesn't feel like revising anything.  
  
Tea: Dear Goggle-Girl, Lori Kimaya (our first reviewer!), anonomyous, and chibisilverstar: thanks for reviewing! It really boosts our confidence.  
  
Kit: Thanks, gang! .. Kaiba-san?  
  
Kaiba: ::grumble grumble:: Kit doesn't own YGO. And she hates me. Emphasis on HATE. *looks away cuz he is crying*  
  
Kit: ::feels bad now:: Aww, I'm sorry Seto! You're not so bad, really. You're just not our favorite character. Anyhow it's no surprise that you're so important in the show, 'specially since you were Yami's High Priest.  
  
Kaiba: I was his WHAT?!  
  
Kit: Dear readers, would you please review my other fic, Got a Question? Kit has an Answer!? That's where you can ask a question of the YGO gang and they answer but we don't have enuf questions yet to write chap 2 so help would be great! Ta ta!  
  
Still July Saturday, 5:57 P.M. - The apartment  
  
How's this. we get in the car, drive to Burger King and eat there? That's my idea of a good meal. Jono's for it, too, but the girls (and Honda because he does whatever Miho does) want to eat somewhere nice. Bakura and Grandpa don't care where we eat.  
  
We just had Subway sandwiches for lunch. I'm starved. Miho wants to go to a Chinese restaurant. That sounds good to me. Chinese food is pretty filling.  
  
"Curry!" Anzu just shouted. "Let's go to Coco's! The make the best curry! I had some when I came to this city when I was in elementary school. It was the greatest!"  
  
"I hate curry," Jono snorts.  
  
"You hate everything except burgers and fries," Anzu snaps.  
  
"Says you," Jono objects. "At least they taste good. Curry looks like it's made from dog barf."  
  
"Save the comments for the jury, smart-aleck! I want to eat at Coco's!"  
  
"I want to eat at Burger King!"  
  
"I want to eat there," Bakura interrupts, pointing outside.  
  
He's pointing to a small café across the street from our apartment. It's called ISORUKU'S CAFÉ IMPROV.  
  
"Café Improv?" Honda says aloud. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Dunno," Bakura answers. "Want to check it out?"  
  
"Looks like fun to me," Shizuka giggles. Miho and Jono nod in agreement. Well, I'm all for it. That's just like Bakura. Always the peacemaker.  
  
I'm going to have to leave this journal behind. Can't risk losing it at the café.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - a colored pencil drawing of Shizuka that Miho did.  
  
Kit: OK, I have no idea whether Miho likes to draw or not but I had to make do with the picture. This one I got off of ryoubakura.com. It's a picture of Serenity in a pink shirt with her hair flying up behind her, profile view. And yes, Coco's is a real curry resteraunt in Japan. *smiles* Libraries are so helpful.  
  
Kaiba: They sure are! *goes back to reading book*  
  
Tea: Kaiba looks like he's feeling better!  
  
Kit: I told him I'm sorry for being so cruel.  
  
Kaiba: Apology accepted!  
  
Kit: He says it's okay if I bash him as long as I give him credit for the good stuff he DOES do, however miniscule the amount.  
  
Kaiba: Say what?  
  
Kit: Nothing! 


	5. Even More July 5, 6:12 P.M.

Kit: Hi there to Lissa and Sarina Fannel: Thanx for reviewing Dear Diary! The feedback always keeps me going! *smiles*  
  
Joey: I wanna say something to Yami Moto. My name can be spelt either Jonouchi or Jounouchi because "o" and "ou" have the same sound in Japanese. "Ou" just signifies that you're supposed to hold the vowel longer. Jou is my nickname either way. But Kit's using Jono cuz she didn't know it was my Egyptian name and now she don't feel like changing it. Anyway thanx for reviewing.  
  
Yami Yugi: And thanks for naming yourself after me *yeah right*  
  
Yugi: Oh, Yami.  
  
Kit: Mokuba, disclaimer please!  
  
Mokuba: YAY!!! Kit doesn't own YGO but she does own her hand which has I LUV YAMI written on it!  
  
Kit: I'm so happy people like this story so I'm posting two chapters today!  
  
Miho: Actually she's posting two chapters cuz the second's like four sentences long.  
  
(Kit wacks Miho.)  
  
Even More July 5, 6:12 P.M. - Isoruku's Café Improv  
  
Okay, okay. I brought this journal anyway. Sue me.  
  
Our table at the Café Improv is pretty nice. It's got a red-checked tablecloth (which Miho says is very tacky) and blue-rimmed plates. Everyone's looking through the menus to decide what to order.  
  
Guess what Jono's ordering, just to annoy Anzu.  
  
That's right. A burger and fries.  
  
I've decided on spaghetti. I always liked pasta. They even have curry here! Anzu's in heaven, although she says she'd still rather eat at Coco's.  
  
But why they call this place the Café Improv, I don't know. I mean, doesn't "improv" mean "improvisation?" What do they do, add-lib everything? WHY IS IT CALLED THAT?!  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - A photograph of Shizuka at our booth at the Café Improv when she's worrying about Jono's bad eating habits.  
  
Kit: *phew* I re-uploaded this cuz last time I uploaded cahp 6 with it by accident as well and I forgot to double space from chap 4 on. ::waaaah!!!::  
  
Yugi: Everyone makes mistakes.  
  
Kit: Aww, thanks Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Oh, it's no problem! I don't mind!  
  
Kit: You don't? How sweet! MARRY ME!  
  
Yugi: EEPS!  
  
Yami: STAY AWAY FROM MY HIKARI! 


	6. Later

Kit: Here's the second part I uploaded today. It's really short.. Like Miho said.. But you know, what goes around comes around.. I hate it when people post short chapters..  
  
Japanese Lawyer/Disclaimer: Kit does not own YGO or any of its merchandise.  
  
Kit: I do so! I own manga 15 in japanese, 5 japanese booster packs, 1 american booster pack, Yugi's Starter Deck, and a cardboard Yugi toy!  
  
Yugi: I'm a toy?  
  
Kit: Actually it's Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami: I'M a toy?  
  
Later - Café Improv  
  
I found out.  
  
It's a karaoke entertainment type thing. Anyone can just walk up to the stage and show off their talents.  
  
Oh, joy.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Three pictures of Miho Nozaka. The first one Honda took. Explains a lot, huh?  
  
Kit: This pic was the label for Miho Nozaka from ryoubakura.com. The first pic is of the back of Miho's head so that's why I said Tristan took it.  
  
Tristan: Ahhhh Miho-chan.. I'll do anything to be with you!  
  
Miho: You sound like Brock from that arrogant show, Pokemon.  
  
Tea: He looks like him too, 'cept for his hair.  
  
(Trsitan sobs uncontrollably.)  
  
Tristan: I HAVE FANS! I KNOW I DO! SOMEWHERE, OVER THE RAINBOW! 


	7. Even Later, 7:03 P.M.

Kit: Eh heh heh heh, would everyone PLEASE review Got a Question? Kit has an Answer! Because that story needs more reviews in order to get going. You ask the cast a question and they answer it.  
  
Bakura: ON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh zip it.  
  
Kit: This is a good chapter, if I do say so myself. Have fun!  
  
Tea: I get to do the disclaimer! .. this stinks. Anyway Kit doesn't own Yugioh (duh) but she does own the Ryou-plushie sent to her by Fyedra..  
  
Kit: ::hugs plushie:: actually Fyedra sent it to Angel as a gift for writing a great story like Hikari no Yuugi.. I'm just borrowing it. ::squeezes Ryou-plushie, which turns blue::  
  
Bakura: I'm getting out of here.  
  
Even Later, 7:03 P.M. - The bathroom at the apartment  
  
That's it.  
  
It's over.  
  
My life is over!  
  
Why??? Why did I allow myself to be so gullible? IT'S SO NOT FAIR!!! I didn't even want to do it in the first place, but Anzu begged me so hard. How could I refuse???  
  
I NEED TO STAND UP FOR MYSELF ONCE IN A WHILE!!!  
  
Like it's not bad enough I'd already spent half the wet day driving to a ghost town like this one cramped in a car listening to Masami Okui twice in a row (Jono played that CD too) and trying to ignore Bakura as he attempted to drown out the sound by playing his Game Boy at top volume and shouting whenever something cool happened. Like it wasn't enough that I've already fallen off the couch twice, gotten drenched by the rain three times (including the time Bakura decided to make like the dogs and shake himself dry), and received ziti for dinner instead of spaghetti. Oh, no. Now THIS has to happen too.  
  
WHY ME???  
  
When it started, Anzu was all like, "Hey cool, a talent show. Looks like fun."  
  
"You should see if they'll let you dance," Shizuka suggested.  
  
Anzu turned all red. "Well, I dunno. It's really such a last minute thing."  
  
"But this is a walk-in," Jono put in. "All you have to do is tell the announcer dude that you want to dance and he'll let you."  
  
"I know! You can do the dance from your recital last fall!" I shouted happily.  
  
"You think I could?" Anzu said. Then her face fell. "I can't," she sighed. "It's a duet. I need someone else to do it with me."  
  
No one else remembered how Anzu's dance had gone. I searched my memory and remembered helping Anzu practice it before her recital.  
  
"That's the one that's sort of like a jazz dance, right?" I said, like the little idiot I am. "It's got a little bit of Irish footwork involved."  
  
"Yuugi! Do you remember it?" Anzu gasped.  
  
I have a pretty good memory. Not to mention I practiced the dance with Anzu forty million times to help her get it down. So, I answered, "Yeah. I do."  
  
The one time it was a good idea to lie, I told the truth.  
  
ERG!!!  
  
Anzu begged me to do it with her. "Since you remember it, we can do it together!" she said, all excited.  
  
"ME? Dance?" I was like, totally unbelieving. "I - I can't! I can't dance for the life of me!"  
  
"Please, Yuugi? I can only do it if you help!"  
  
"Do it, Yuugi!" Great. Now Jono was on my case. "I bet you're fine at it!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you've done it a thousand times with Anzu-chan, right?" Honda put in. "To help her practice when her duet partner, Johei or whatever, couldn't make it?"  
  
"Ditto to that," Shizuka added.  
  
"I remember it very well." Grandpa needs to stop reminiscing on the past.  
  
"Go ahead, Yuugi," Miho urged.  
  
"We'll be watching you." Thanks for the comfort, Bakura.  
  
"Please, Yuugi?" The pitiful "please, Yuugi" again. How can I resist the temptation to give my crush anything she desires?  
  
"Oh, okay," I said reluctantly. Everyone cheered. So Anzu and I went up to the stage and I was all nervous and stuff and thoughts like "I wish I were dead" and "How come it's always me?" kept floating across my mind. I wished with everything I had in me that the announcer would turn us down and I could just say to Anzu, "Aw, too bad," and go sit back down in the audience where it was safe.  
  
My wishes were in vain. The announcer thought we'd do "just splendid." So he goes off to do his job (announcing) and tells the DJ to play "Little Bitty Pretty One," the song Anzu's dance went to.  
  
So then we were brought to the stage and all the people were staring at us and I felt like I was going to barf as I waited for the music to come on.  
  
Then the music started, and Anzu and I began to dance. I did okay in the beginning. I was thinking, hey, this isn't so bad after all. It'll be over in a couple minutes. But then we got into the hard part of the dance that Anzu had simplified for me during our practices so I could still practice with her but not have to do all the kicks and things, except now I forgot the simplified version and did exactly what Anzu was doing out of nerves and I know I just looked like a dork up there, trying to be professional. Then came the part where Anzu and I had to hold hands and do something like an Irish folk dance that somehow got mixed with the song. Her hands were so warm because of the lights and I couldn't help noticing the graceful way she moved her long legs to the music. I was blushing like crazy and was all too glad when it came time to let go of her hands and take a bow.  
  
That's not the worst of it. Everyone was saying what a good dancer Anzu is - which she is, don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly okay with that. What really ticks me off is what they said about ME. They were going, "Isn't that little boy sweet?"  
  
LITTLE BOY??? I'M FIFTEEN!!!  
  
I know I'm only half Anzu's size, but I don't think I look any more like a little boy than height-wise, do I? But the worst thing is, everyone in the audience probably thought I was Anzu's little brother or something! And THAT is embarrassing. No one would want to be considered their crush's little brother. How humiliating.  
  
I swear I am never coming out of this bathroom. I'll stay here forever.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Me and Anzu dancing at Isoruku's Café Improv. If I had known what Jono wanted to use my camera for, I never would have let him borrow it.  
  
Kit: Today's pic is so kawaii! I think Anzu and Yugi are just walking but they're dressed in something other than their school uniforms and they sorta look like they're doing an Irish folk dance so that's why I threw that in. It's adorable! Radagast the Brown has changed his name to Truth Holder, ok minna-san?  
  
Tea: Who's Radagast the Brown?  
  
Yugi: The Snow-bunny.  
  
Everyone: Ohhhh.. 


	8. Almost lights out on July the Fifth

Kit: Hi there, adoring fans! Thank you, thank you! *sniff* People like me!  
  
Yugi: .. No, they like ME.  
  
Kit: Thanks for rubbing it in, 'hon.' ::wacks Yugi::  
  
Yami: WHAT is your OBSESSION with WACKING us?  
  
Kit: ::ignores Yami:: Dear Mirage DeDreamer: You are SO right. It's really odd when your author's note is longer than the actual story itself, but -  
  
Joey: - But Kit's a weirdo! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
::Kit wacks Joey::  
  
Yami: See??? You did it AGAIN!  
  
Kit: Actually the reason is, Mirage, I already wrote this story WITHOUT author's notes before I decided I liked it enuf to post online so when I wrote the a/ns, I got carried away. *ahem* MAI! DISCLAIMER!  
  
Mai: Why should I, hon? I'm busy redoing my make-up!  
  
Kit: Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you're really Yugi's MOTHER!  
  
Mai: EEP!  
  
Yugi: EEP!  
  
Kit: Kidding! But you guys do look a like. *cough cough*  
  
Mai: Kit wishes she owned Yu-Gi-Oh. Tough luck, girl. Get real. Fab. Marvy. Far out.  
  
Kit: ENOUGH!!!  
  
Almost lights out on July the Fifth - The boys' bedroom  
  
Bakura says I can't lock myself in the bathroom for the rest of my life. He says other people have rights to use the toilet too.  
  
So I let him in. He said he just needed to take a bath and he'd be done shortly. Until then, I'd do well to find a better hiding spot.  
  
I must have still looked depressed though, because then Bakura got sort of sympathetic and said if I didn't mind seeing another boy naked, we could bathe together. He says baths are good places to think and sort things out. He says he always takes one when he's depressed or worried.  
  
Or at least a shower.  
  
I told him I didn't mind. I mean, we all had to do that a Duelist Kingdom (although even Pegasus was gracious about that and made sure the girls and boys had separate bathrooms so we didn't have to be embarrassed unnecessarily). So anyway, Bakura and I got undressed and played around with the taps for a bit, trying to figure out which was the hot water tap. Finally we figured it out and got in.  
  
The water felt great compared to the chilliness of the rain from earlier. We splashed around a bit before Bakura got out to wash himself. He asked me why I freaked out so badly at the café. Our conversation went like this:  
  
Me: Well, you know. I made a complete fool of myself.  
  
Bakura: No, you didn't. I thought you did fine. Anzu was impressed that you remembered the whole dance.  
  
Me: Easy for you to say. You weren't the one up there.  
  
Bakura: Maybe, but that can't be the only thing that's bothering you.  
  
Gosh, am I that easy to read?  
  
Me: What are you talking about? I was embarrassed, that's all.  
  
Bakura: So you say. You looked so self-consious up there, Yuugi! You don't need to be so shy.  
  
Uh-huh. Where have I heard that before?  
  
Me: I guess not. But I didn't want to make Anzu look bad.  
  
Bakura (getting back into the tub): You didn't. You did fine. Everyone thought so.  
  
Me (getting out of the tub to wash): People thought I was ten years old. They called me a sweet little boy.  
  
Bakura: Well you are.  
  
Me: That's what bothers me! No girl is going to want to go out with a guy who is only half her size, whether they're sweet or not!  
  
Bakura: Oh, so that's what is bothering you! You're sweet on someone, aren't you, Yuugi?  
  
Me and my big mouth.  
  
Me: Um.  
  
Bakura: Is it someone I know?  
  
Me: . Yes.  
  
Bakura: Is it someone in this apartment?  
  
Me: . Yes.  
  
Bakura: So that means it's Anzu, right?  
  
Me: . Yes.  
  
Bakura: So tell her then!  
  
Me: TELL HER??? Have you gone insane?! I can't tell her!  
  
Bakura: Why not?  
  
Me: Well. because. because. she doesn't feel the same way about me, trust me, I know!  
  
Bakura: Did she tell you that?  
  
Me: Well. no, but she hasn't shown it, either.  
  
Bakura: Have you?  
  
Me: . No.  
  
Bakura: My point exactly. If you aren't sure she feels the same for you, then maybe you should experiment and find out for yourself. You know what the say, "all's fair in love and war." Although that's not exactly true, but it works in this situation.  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Bakura: If you don't feel comfortable telling her, then SHOW her! Girls want to be shown love, but they want the guy to make the first move. And Anzu's not a flirty girl like Miho is so it's even harder to tell who she likes.  
  
Me: . But that's.. that's not all of it.  
  
Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Me: I. I think she likes my yami more than she likes me.  
  
Yes! I told someone and I didn't die from embarrassment! Yipee! I should have talked to Bakura a long time ago.  
  
Bakura: Even more reason you should prove your love to her. Unless you think Yami feels the same.?  
  
Me: I honestly don't know. He doesn't tell me. But he might, since he's my dark half and we're the same person.  
  
Bakura: Another twist to the plot.  
  
That was about the time I noticed Bakura was still wearing his Sennen Ring even in the tub.  
  
Me (getting back into the tub): Don't all those pointy ends of the Ring hurt you? That doesn't look too light.  
  
Bakura: Ha! They should, shouldn't they? They don't, though. I hardly feel them. How about you?  
  
Me: Same here. I keep forgetting that my Sennen Puzzle is there! I guess it's because of the magic.  
  
We stayed in the tub for a little while longer until our hands began to turn all pruny. Bakura says while I was locked in the bathroom everyone else decided to go to the water park tomorrow. I'm down with that.  
  
I'm so glad I talked to someone. Bakura's so smart and cool and always helps out with other people's problems even though he's got his own (meaning his own crazy yami). I've got to wrap it up now. Jono's already snoring in the bed besides me.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - A photograph of Bakura. He said I could take his picture as long as I didn't try to sell it to any clothes stores looking for cute boys to model underwear.  
  
Kit: Today's pic was just a headshot of Bakura at night from an episode that hasn't yet aired in America other than on subtitled tapes. I thank the Ryou Bakura Sanctuary for supplying this pic! HE LOOKS SO KAWAII!  
  
Bakura: I do?  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, you do have MY great looks.  
  
Kit: True. ::glomps Yami Bakura::  
  
Yami Bakura: HALLP! ::gags::  
  
Tea: Chap 2 of Got a Question? Kit has an Answer! is now up! It's funny - we think. 


	9. July 6, Sunday, 9:45 A.M.

Kit: It's been a while since I posted a chap, but that's cuz school just started. Anyway here's this!  
  
Serenity: That "funky-haired" person is SO not me. Who would be fooled by that fraud?  
  
Miho: Everybody.  
  
July 6, Sunday, 9:45 A.M. - The car  
  
We're going to the water park now. It's not too far from our apartment, but not close enough that we could walk there, so Grandpa's driving. He says he's going to hang out at the Lazy River while the rest of us have fun. We drew Q-tips again to see what music gets to play during our twenty minute drive to the water park. It's Bakura! His favorite CD is by a group called Jump. That's okay with me, I like Jump too. Anzu doesn't like that group, though. She says the reason boys like Jump so much is because it takes an ugly guy to like ugly music. That is so untrue. Bakura is not ugly. It seems a little strange to say this about a guy, but Bakura is - well, he's pretty. That's all there is to it. In fact, if you only get a quick glance of him, you might think he is a girl until you get a better look. Bakura says he doesn't mind as long as no one REALLY thinks he's a girl. Things could go very downhill from there. He gets bullied sometimes for being so cute but those bullies are just jealous that all the girls think he's handsome and flock behind him. Besides, it isn't his fault he's got great looks. It's genetics. Actually I've never met Bakura's mother. I've seen his dad a couple times and they don't look a thing like each other, if not for their long hair. So I'm assuming he looks more like his mom than he does his dad. But Bakura never mentions his mother. I know she's alive. hmm. Oops. We're here. Time to go on the waterslide!  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - us on our way to go to the water park. Check out Shizuka's funky hairstyle!  
  
Kit: This pic was most of the gang walking down the road. I only had two pictures like this and one had Shizuka with her eyes all bandaged up in it, so of course I couldn't use it. The other one, however, had Otogi Ryouji in it. Naturally, he wasn't at the water park with the gang, so I wrote that it was Shizuka with a funky hair-style!  
  
Serenity: WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!!!  
  
Joey: Hey, if you review, you get to go on a date with Yami!  
  
Yami: HEY! 


	10. July 6, Sunday, 2:17 PM

Yami: *ahem* I DON'T CARE WHAT JONOUCHI SAID! I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH ANY CRAZY FANGIRLS, WHETHER THEY REVIEWED OR NOT!!!  
  
Kit: Calm down, Game King! *kisses him* I'm the only girl for you!  
  
(Yami glares.)  
  
Kit: Kidding. I mean Tea's the only girl for you.  
  
Tea: ::blushes::  
  
Yami: ::blushes::  
  
Yugi: I thought this was a Yugi/Tea fanfic..  
  
Kit: Yeah, but I still support Yami/Tea. CUTIES!!! Kaiba, will you do the disclaimer again, onegai?  
  
Kaiba: ::whistling happily:: Sure! Kit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, althought she wishes she did because he is so hot.. We're assuming she's referring to Yami.  
  
Yami: Well, my real name IS Yu-Gi-Oh..  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, nice name, names with meanings are awsome. Really awesome.  
  
Yami: .. Do my ears deceive me? Did Seto Kaiba just compliment me? ME? Seto Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Sure!  
  
Tea: ::flabbergasted:: He's in a good mood!  
  
Kit: ::grumpily:: That's cuz he just found out that my sister Angel has decided that she doesn't hate Kaiba after all. He thinks the Kaiba Haters Club is breaking up. ANGEL YOU TRAITOR!!!  
  
Kaiba: LA DI DAAAA!!!  
  
July 6, Sunday, 2:17 P.M. - The car  
  
THAT WAS SO FUN!!!  
  
I had the time of my life at the water park! My mood has risen considerably since last night. We had so much fun! The Wave Pool was so great, and it was really funny when Jonouchi and Honda tipped over in their tubes. The only thing that went wrong was I bumped my nose on a pole walking into the water park. And guess what Anzu and I did?  
  
We went down the waterslide together!  
  
I was so nervous. Not about going down the waterslide, but about sitting with Anzu. We had decided to pair up in twosomes and threesomes - the three girls would go together, and two boys per tube. But then we got to the waterslide and realized that the tubes only held two people, so either one person would have to wait out or one boy and one girl would have to go together. We drew straws (real straws) and by chance it ended up being me and Anzu.  
  
Although Yami might have had something to do with it. He was going, //Choose the one to the left!// the entire time. I did, and I got to go with Anzu.  
  
I also suspect Bakura. I think it was all a dastardly plot. He probably put the red straws near Anzu and me so we'd grab them. I should punch him.  
  
Yami's being mean. He's saying, //Well it worked, didn't it?// Which I suppose is true.  
  
And then we realized that there were still three other boys, and there weren't enough tubes, so someone would have to wait out anyway. Actually Honda wasn't really interested in the waterslide in which you go down in pairs (he must have been upset 'cause he didn't get to go with Miho), so he said Bakura and Jonouchi could go together and he'd go buy a cotton candy. So that worked out.  
  
Except Jonouchi and Bakura have quite a weight difference, not as bad as if Jonouchi and I had gone together, but it was still there, and they tipped over at the end. Bakura almost suffocated because Jonouchi didn't realize right away that he was sitting on him.  
  
After the waterslide we joined Grandpa on the Lazy River and just floated around for a while. Jonouchi and Honda dared each other to see who could sit under the freezing water from the waterfall the longest. Neither of them survived.  
  
Oh yeah, and we met this really cool kid while at the water park. We were walking to a hot dog stand to get lunch when suddenly Bakura let out a scream. He even screams like a girl/~\_______-----________,'~  
  
Check out the pretty scribbles. Bakura did that. That little pretty- boy was leaning over my shoulder, reading what I was writing. He saw what I wrote about his "girly scream" and yanked the pen from me.  
  
"I do NOT scream like a girl!" he shouted.  
  
"I was joking! Besides, who do you think you are, reading over my shoulder?" I yelled back. "This is a PRIVATE DIARY!"  
  
"Sorry! Like I knew that! I thought you were writing a letter or something! And I don't scream like a girl!"  
  
We would have erupted in a giant fight if Anzu had not snapped, "Honestly, you two! I think your yamis are rubbing off on you! You two never fight between yourselves!" So we shut up, just to prove to her that we still have total control over our bodies.  
  
Got that, Yami? TOTAL CONTROL!  
  
Bakura does scream like a girl. I like Anzu. Anzu is so cute. I love Anzu. Jonouchi and Honda are pigs. _-~;//______--_  
  
Yami was just trying to prove to me that he does have control after all; I only get to keep it because he lets me. I didn't write any of that stuff. He momentarily took over my arm but I got it back. Now I have to find a way to get rid of this writing. Where's my white-out?  
  
But how did I get on this subject? Oh, right. I just looked back. So anyway, Bakura screamed in a non-girly way, and shrieked, "MALIK?!" And we're all like, Malik? Who's Malik?  
  
Jonouchi said, "Ya wanna lick somethin'?" but I don't think he was being serious.  
  
Anyhow, this dark-skinned boy with long blond hair started looking desperately around. Bakura rushed toward him and was all like, "Malik Ishtar? Is that you?"  
  
"Ryou!" shouted "Malik." They embraced. I took it that they knew each other from somewhere.  
  
"Uh, Bakura-chan? Who is that?" Jonouchi asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Guys, this is my best friend Malik Ishtar! He's from Egypt!" Bakura said happily. Then a girl slightly taller than Malik joined us. She had the same dark skin but she had black hair. They both shared bright blue eyes. "This is Isis, Malik's older sister. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Living here," Malik said. "We've moved. Although most of my family is back in Egypt."  
  
So Malik and his sister joined our little group. Turns out Malik and Bakura know each other from a camp they went to together a long time ago. That's why Malik is on first name terms with Bakura. Bakura says back then he didn't care what anyone called him. I asked him why it changed.  
  
"Just a whim," he answered with a shrug. Way weird.  
  
Oops, we're almost home now. Got to go.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Me and Anzu going down the waterslide together! This is after I bumped my nose.  
  
Kit: Yes, the pic really was of Tea and Yugi going down a waterslide together! They're in a yellow and red tube (matches Yugi's hair!), and Tea's wearing a turquoise swim suit, and kawaii Yugi really does look like he's got a bandage on him nose! (He's in blue swim trunks.) They're screaming and hanging on to the float for dear life! IT'S SO KAWAII! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT EPISODE!!!  
  
Yugi: ::groans:: How embarrassing..  
  
Tea: Well, you did look pretty cute.. ^-^  
  
Yugi: ::blushes::  
  
Yami: Hrmph.  
  
Tea: ::kisses them both::  
  
Kit: That's to appease both the Yugi/Tea fans and the Yami/Tea fans.  
  
Kit's sis Angel: What about the Joey/Tea fans? And the poor, deceived Seto/Tea fans?  
  
Kit: I know you support Joey/Tea most of the time, but I thought you liked Seto now!  
  
Angel: I do. I don't like him and Tea though.  
  
Kit: Well, that's a relief. Anyway I don't support those couples or any others so Tea's not kissing anybody else.  
  
Tea: Phew! 


	11. July 6, Sunday, 8:51 PM

Kit: *snore*  
  
Gollum: Pretty rrrring! My prrrrecioussssss!  
  
Yami Bakura: GET HIM OFF ME! KIT, HELP!  
  
Kit: *snore* Cheese. *cough*  
  
Yami Bakura: KITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gollum: We wants it, precious! Oh, yes we does!!! My prrrrecioussssss..  
  
Yami Bakura: I'M NOT YOUR PRECIOUS! Be a good little Gollum and read the story.  
  
Gollum: We likes the story, yes, precioussss!  
  
Yami Bakura: Good, then READ IT! PS: *as told by Yami Bakura being strangled by Gollum* This is a double installment!  
  
July 6, Sunday, 8:51 P.M. - The den  
  
It's really late but we're staying up anyway because we want to finish watching Home Alone 3 and considering we only started watching it twenty minutes ago, that could take a while. Shizuka's already asleep (she wasn't interested in the movie). Honda's snoring badly. I like this movie though. I think I can stay up for it..  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is me when my yami takes over. I guess I get pretty cool looking, huh?  
  
Gollum: Pretty picture, precioussss.. Looks like a bigger Yugi with red eyes, preciousss.. Be nice to poor Gollum, angry, spiky-haired manies! Gol- lum!  
  
Yami Bakura: *gasp* *wheeze*  
  
Kit: *snore* 


	12. July 7, Monday, 8:23 AM

Yami Bakura: *still being strangled by Gollum* Help! *gasp* *wheeze* please. s-somebody..  
  
Aragorn: Aha! I've found you now, you filthy vile creature!  
  
Yami Bakura: *staring at Aragorn's sword* Now, hold on a sec! I'm not filthy! Vile, maybe, but not filthy! All right, I once at raw steak but - FORGIVE ME, YOUR HONOR! I MEANT NO HARM! I ONLY WANTED WORLD DOMINION! IT'S YAMI MALIK!!! HE'S THE ONE WHO WANTS GLOBAL DESTRUCTION! TAKE HIM, NOT ME! I'M ONLY A NOT-SO-INNOCENT BYSTANDER!!!  
  
Aragorn: *blink* *blink* I was talking to the creature attempting to suffocate you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh.. Here. *takes Gollum off his shoulders*  
  
Gollum: HISSSSSSS! PRECIOUSSSSSS! PRECIOUSSSSSS!  
  
Aragorn: *with Gollum slung over his arm* Save it for the jury. Hey you, white-haired kid!  
  
Yami Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Aragorn: What's this about "world dominion"?  
  
Yami Bakura: *hurriedly* Well, enough chit-chat! Here's the second installment!  
  
July 7, Monday, 8:23 A.M. - The kitchen  
  
I'm writing this over a bowl of Fruit Loops cereal. Well, I didn't make it through the movie last night. Ten minutes after I last wrote I fell asleep. Grandpa and Shizuka had already gone to bed, Jono and Honda were found sleeping on the floor this morning, and Bakura, Miho, and Anzu went to bed themselves after I fell asleep. I guess Jono was still awake then because they didn't turn off the movie, but according to Jono he fell asleep five minutes after they left.  
  
So if everyone was asleep, how did the movie get turned off, not to mention the lights, and how the heck did I end up in bed?  
  
There's a simple answer: Yami.  
  
He admits to turning everything off after the movie was over (he was the only one who stayed up long enough to finish watching it) and then taking me to bed. I think this was very sweet of him.  
  
Not a problem, my light.  
  
Hey there, Yami. I guess writing works just as well as mental links, huh?  
  
Yes, it lasts longer.  
  
I was being sarcastic.  
  
Oh. Are you mad at me?  
  
Me? Mad at you? Of course not! What makes you think that?  
  
You seem tense and hesitant to talk to me.  
  
Speak for yourself. You're not all that sociable either.  
  
It's different with me. You're usually Mr. Hyper. What's on your mind today, Yuugi?  
  
NOTHING!  
  
Pardon me! I was just trying to help!  
  
I'm sorry, Yami. I've got a lot on my mind but I'm not ready to talk yet. Could you please not listen to my thoughts right now? I  
  
You what?  
  
Nothing. Please, Yami?  
  
No answer. I suppose that means the pharaoh has left the building.  
  
Or, at least, my mind.  
  
And it wasn't a lie. I do have a lot on my mind. It's mostly Anzu. I wish I knew what Bakura meant when he told me to show her love since I don't want to tell her. And what if she rejects me? What if she thinks I'm a loathesome, slimy worm? What if she hates me? I don't think I can take that kind of humiliation!  
  
My life is a disaster. I'm fifteen and I'm the size of a sixth grader, I can't get the girl I like, and my yami thinks I'm mad at him. It can't get any worse!  
  
It just got worse. Jono succeeded in dropping Anzu's underwear out the window.  
  
Sigh.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - A drawing of Anzu picking my yami instead of me. I've gotta stop feeling so jealous.  
  
Kit: *yawn* *stretch* Ahh! That was a great nap! *looks around* Hi Yami Bakura! Wassup?  
  
Yami Bakura: Picture.  
  
Kit: Eh?  
  
Yami Bakura: PIC-TURE!  
  
Kit: Wha - OH! Hey there, folks! T'day's pic is of Tea in a circle with Yugi written on one side and Oh! written on the other. Two keychains are dangling from the circle - one of Yugi, and one of Yami. Tea is trying to decide which one she likes better, and in this pic she chooses Yami. YAY!!! Although I'd be happy either way.  
  
Joey: Freaky fish guy has something to say.  
  
Ryouta Kajiki/Mako: I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!! 


	13. July 7, Monday, 12:35 PM

Kit: Hi, I'm back again! It's been a while since I updated but that's cuz I've been working on Got a Question? Kit has an Answer! which is currently at 4 chapters and running.  
  
Seto: I can't BELIEVE you said my phone number is 1-800-555- ILUVSPONGEBOB!  
  
Kit: ::singing:: Seto loves Spongebob! Seto loves Spongebob!  
  
Kit's friend Alana: Is there something wrong with that?  
  
Kit: I HATE SPONGEBOB!!! HE'S EVEN MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN KAIBA!!! UGH!!! DOWN WITH SPONGEBOB, DOWN WITH SPONGEBOB!!!  
  
Alana: HOW DARE YOU! HE'S A SWEET AND GENEROUS, NAÏVE SOUL!  
  
Kit: And how do you figure that?  
  
Yami: Talia Ali reviewed and asked where I've been in the last... Twelve chapters. I mean eleven. I was in last chapter... right? Yeah... ok um well as this is Yugi's diary naturally I don't do a lot of talking, but I was mentioned. Don't'cha know.  
  
Joey: Kit finally changed my name to Jonouchi, the way it's supposed to be since Jono was my Egyptian name. Who knew she wasn't lazy after all?  
  
Ryou: Adaele asked why I am Australian in this fic instead of British. Well, both continents speak with pretty much the same accent, and I am not from a foreign country in the original Japanese version of YGO, so there really is no right country for me to be from in the dubbie. Let's face it - I could even be from South Africa. Kit chose Australia because it's a continent you don't always hear much about but she finds it fascinating.  
  
Kit: I sure do! ::does a Hikaru Shido dance:: And, I'm sorry, Death Blade, but I can't tell you specifically where to find the picture of your kawaii angel (eh, which pic was it, anyway?), because I, unfortunately, am unable to post pictures in my wimpy little site. However, if you email me at HikaruDayDreamer@cs.com, I can send you the picture through email. I have also included a list of sites where you might find interesting pictures (and most likely the ones in this fanfic) at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aragorn: ::riding Yami Bakura:: Giddyap, li'l pony, giddyap!  
  
Yami Bakura: This is soooooooo humiliating...  
  
Téa: Kit doesn't own Yugioh (of course). But she would like to make it known that she does own her picture of Spongebob Squarepants, so no one is allowed to sue because she likes to throw darts at it.  
  
July 7, Monday, 12:35 P.M. - Burger World  
  
Hi Diary! It's me again, Yuugi Muto! I can't find my underwear and I think Honda has it on his bed! He's stroking it and saying, "Miho-chan, you're as soft and gentle as Yuugi's bunny underwear." I think I'll ask good ol' brave Jonouchi to teach Honda not to steal my underwear ever again! Brave Jonouchi-chan will take care of everything. Who needs a stupid yami? Jonouchi is the best of the best! The king of the crowd! The biggest pizza ever!  
  
CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HE DID???  
  
WHAT A BAKAMONO!  
  
YAMI, LET'S NOT GO THAT FAR!  
  
SORRY BUT IT'S SO ANNOYING!  
  
I KNOW! HOW COULD HE WRITE IN MY PERSONAL DIARY? HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK HE READ?  
  
NO IDEA BUT I THINK WE SHOULD STOP WRITING IN CAPS NOW!  
  
Oh. Right. I can't believe he wrote that Honda stole my underwear! And they don't have bunnies on them!  
  
How dare he call me a stupid yami! I'm not stupid, am I, Yuugi?  
  
Of course not! You're Yu-Gi-Oh! The King of Games! You're ANYTHING but stupid.  
  
I should send Jonouchi's spirit to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami! That's really holding a grudge.  
  
I'm sorry, but really! Jonouchi should mind his own business.  
  
I'm sure it was just a prank. I'll get him for it later.  
  
And how?  
  
Um.  
  
Your food's here, Yuugi. Anzu's wondering why you're ignoring your hamburger.  
  
HAMBURGER!  
  
Geez.  
  
We're having lunch at Burger World with our new friends Malik and Isis. Of course Anzu, Miho, and Honda were hesitant to go back to Burger World, even one far away from the one where the incident took place. That was when those three were working there and the manager turned out to be a thief and he put a pistol to Anzu's head to keep the citizens from calling the police. Yami saved Anzu that day but I guess the memory still hurts. But it was the closest place next to Café Improv and I am so not going there again so we came here instead.  
  
I love hamburgers. They're my favorite food. I guess it's not the healthiest way to be but everyone's got some bad habits. Look at Jonouchi. He wrote in my diary. He probably knows all about my conversation with Bakura and my feelings for Anzu. I'll bet he found out this is a diary yesterday when I wrote that Bakura screams like a girl and he yelled at me so I told him it's my private diary for my eyes only.  
  
And Yami's.  
  
Yami wants to send Jonouchi to the Shadow Realm. Jonouchi's on the other side of the table, snickering as I write this. I'll shoot him a Look.  
  
He just dipped his fries in his Pepsi and ate them.  
  
Excuse me, but EW!  
  
Bakura and Malik sure are close. They've been talking non-stop for the past.. twenty-five minutes. They're like best buds or something. I kinda feel jealous because usually when we go out to eat me and Bakura are always talking because the girls talk all girl-like and Tristan and Honda are too busy eating for intelligent conversation.  
  
So right now I'm stuck here, all alone.  
  
You're not alone. Remember?  
  
It's so great having a yami. OK, so he might be stealing my girl, but he's still a great friend.  
  
I'm stealing your girl?  
  
SCRATCH THAT! SORRY! NO MORE 4-1-1! CALL INFORMATION! CALL AN AMBULANCE, I'M GOING TO PASS OUT!  
  
Calm down, Yuugi. I won't ask if you don't want me to.  
  
SETO KAIBA!!! HELP!!!  
  
There is nothing Yami hates more than me asking Kaiba for help instead of him.  
  
PLEASE, YUUGI! What is wrong with you? WHY do you need KAIBA to help if you're going to pass out?  
  
Kaiba's a living person. I always know where to find him.  
  
You always know where to find ME..  
  
Yeah, but.. You're sorta dead, Yami.  
  
But Yuugi.. That's.. that's not fair.  
  
Now what have I gotten myself into? What did they put in this burger to make me act so weird? I've gotta apologize.  
  
Oh Yami, I didn't mean it that way!  
  
No answer.  
  
Really.  
  
I am NOT taking your girl! Anzu is yours and yours only, Yuugi, if that's how you want it! I'm going to go sit in my puzzle like a good little yami and I'll leave you alone with your piggy friends and your girlfriend! Seeya!  
  
No, wait! Yami!  
  
I don't believe this. WHAT DID THEY PUT IN THIS BURGER?! He just slammed his soul room door!  
  
Yami's NEVER been this angry at me! He's never been ANGRY at me!  
  
I'm sorry, but that really hurt. His yelling and slamming the door, I mean. I know this fight is my fault but - but I don't want him to go! Seriously, I don't have anyone else right now.  
  
I'm throwing this disease-ridden burger in the trash.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - Bakura tripped on our way to Burger world and Malik helped him up. I thought that was pretty sweet.  
  
Kit: Today's pic was of Malik helping Bakura up! Duh... It's soooooooooo sweet! OK, this is for Death Blade, who asked where they could view these pictures. I don't have a real website, just a stupid expage one that nobody but my friends and I visit (www.expage.com/kitstalkshow) but if you want these pictures here are the sites I downloaded them from:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!/King Yugi/Le Roi Yugi (email me for the address, it's on my favs so I didn't bother memorizing it. My address is HikaruDayDreamer@cs.com)  
  
www.ryoubakura.com (it's got more than just pictures of Bakura)  
  
Sanctuary to Ryou Bakura (again, email me for the site address, and it too has more than just Bakura pics)  
  
PS: If I come across any more I'll tell you! (Yu-Gi-Oh!/King Yugi/Le Roi Yugi is the best site for pics, if you ask me.)  
  
PPS: Email me for a specific picture, I can send it through email! Modern technology rocks. But don't forget to include the description of the pic, or I won't know which one you're talking about! ;-) 


	14. July 7, Tuesday, 3:47 PM

Dear (): Heh heh, sorry if it seemed gay that Bakura and Yuugi were in the bath tub together. But in Japan they do that, people of the same sex really don't mind seeing each other naked. It's sort of a relaxing time for them. Nothing was implied. I do not write shonen ai or shoujo ai. Thanx for reviewing so many times!  
  
Kit: Be warned... I'm REALLY mean to Yugi-kun in this chapter. No flaming! He'll be okay, I promise!  
  
Serenity: You're sorta drifting away from the plot line.  
  
Seto: That's cuz so far there IS no plot line.  
  
Kit: GO'WAY! ::shoves Kaiba away:: But he IS right though... any suggestions would be way helpful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
July 7, Tuesday, 3:47 P.M. - The hospital  
  
I have no idea what's been going on. One minute I was walking home with the gang from Burger World, the next.. I was here, at the hospital. Anzu is sitting by my bed, looking really worried. That makes me feel better. Anzu says we were just walking when I suddenly passed out right in the middle of the road. She said I'd been looking pretty glum but she didn't think I'd fall asleep on my feet! I don't know what's wrong with me. I remember suddenly feeling really tired and then everything went black. It's really weird, and I hope I don't have to spend the rest of my vacation in the hospital. I just asked the doctor if I have to. He says no, I can go home once Grandpa fills out the forms. I feel so dizzy, but some good has come out of this. Yami's been apologizing furiously over and over again ever since I woke up. He feels all guilty because he went to sleep after our fight so he didn't notice me fainting until it was too late. At least we're on speaking terms again. But still, I wish I knew what had made me pass out.. Bakura, Malik, and Isis are talking quietly by my bed. Well, Malik and Isis are. Bakura's nodding and appears to be listening but he's really watching me write. "What's the matter, Bakura-chan?" I ask. "Um.. D'you feel okay, Yuugi? Do you feel sick or anything?" he asks. No. I don't think so. "Nuh-uh." "I'm glad." Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. He brightened immediately. "Can I get you something to eat? There's a vending machine down the hall. They have candy and stuff. Want something?" "No, that's all right," I say hurriedly. "I'm okay." "No, really. Do you like Hershey's bars? I'll get you one of those. OK?" Well, he seems to really want to buy me something so.. "Well, okay then." Bakura smiles and dashes away. I wonder what's up with him. Jonouchi says he's the one who brought me to the hospital. He directed everyone around like he knew exactly what to do. Like he had done it a million times. He sure is a mysterious kid. It's suddenly gotten really loud. I am ever so tired and everything is magnefied. Shizuka and Miho are chatting loudly in the corner. Anzu is yelling down the hall for Bakura to bring her back a Mr. Goodbar. Jonouchi and Honda are fighting and falling against walls and Isis is hissing at them to quiet down. Malik is humming some Egpytian song. He's sitting right by me so it's really loud. EVERYTHING IS SO ANNOYING! Something has GOT to give.  
  
  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is a pic Jonouchi took of ME while I was unconsious in the hospital. As soon as I'm feeling better, I'll slaughter him. 


	15. July 7, Tuesday, 9:20 PM

Anne-chan (fricknfrack333@aol.com)  
  
Here's a special note from Kit: A reviewer named Anne-chan reviewed this fanfic and wrote:  
  
"IHATE TEA/ANZU! SHE IS A DISGRACE TO ALL LIVING BEINGS WITH HER SNIVVELING, CONNIVING WAYS! KILL HER! SHIS ALSO INDISPUTIBLY UGLY AND SETO(especially)/YAMI/YUGI ARE ALL TOO GOOD FOR THAT WENCH! i didnt even bother to read you fic; your ramblings even bored me to death with the "comic relief"... or lack there of. well, youre evil since youre one of the "tea/anzu fans" and tea needs to burn in the firey depths of hell. you can join her. "  
  
I would just like to thank Anne-chan for her opinion. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, and if Anne-chan's is that Tea is a disgrace, then I have nothing to say. I would however like to encourage Anne-chan to not review stories that star a character she doesn't like. I can't stand Seto, so I don't bother reading or reviewing stories about him. Even though he can be an awfully interesting character to incorporate into the storyline (that explains why Angel gave him such a big part in her story...).  
  
The reason I am writing this, in hopes that Anne-chan or someone who knows her will read it, is because some of the things she wrote really hurt my feelings. I know, I know, I was so totally being oversensitive. I'm not mad or anything, I mean, if I was going for world-popularity I should give it up right now. What I mean is, and this applies to all of us, is when someone bashes your story and tells you to burn in hell, it kind of hurts your feelings (don't deny it, you "tough" peoples!). When you're really annoyed with someone, choose your words carefully (I hope I am now, not sure hope people will react to this, if I hurt anyone's feelings you are free to yell and flame at me). You never know if the person is the overly- sensitive type and cries or at least begins to tear at everything. (I cried at the end of Cats & Dogs, did anybody else?! SOMEONE MUST HAVE JOINED ME IN CRYING FOR LOU!!!) If it's your goal to bring people down, you need to reconsider your priorities.  
  
"I could have become proud of myself because of the amazing and wonderful things God has shown me. So I was given a problem that caused pain in my body. It is a messenger from Satan to make me suffer. Three times I begged the Lord to take it away from me. But he said to me, 'My grace is all you need. My power is strongest when you are weak.' So I am very happy to brag about how weak I am. Then Christ's power can rest on me." - Paul the Apostle, 2 Corinthians 12: 7-9  
  
This verse is a letter Paul wrote to the citizens of Corinth in the Bible. The first two verses were how I felt when I first received this review. I was just starting to believe that people actually liked me, or at least my writing. The last verses applied to me when I realized that God's grace is all I need to pass this test that Satan threw at me to shoot me down.  
  
My first reaction when I got this review was to cry. Then I was angry, and kept saying to myself, "Why would anyone say such a mean thing? Don't they care how I felt?" But then I thought, "What if I did that? What if I did something like that that made someone feel bad?" And I felt guilty because I'm not perfect. So I thought about how I'd want people to respond to my own heartless remarks. My sisters had previously written a letter concerning this instance. They are very over-protective of me, and their letter sort of yelled at Anne-chan and stuff like that. And then I thought, if it were me, I wouldn't want to be yelled at for something I did. If I was feeling angry when I wrote it, or said it, or thought it or whatever, then I know I would be ashamed of myself. I don't if other people would be, but from my experience, people are relatively nice. I've never really been bullied, even though I'm not popular or good-looking. I've been teased, and for a few years I was convinced the kids in my class didn't like me. But that had all been a misunderstanding, and I realized that whenever I thought they were being mean to me, I was wrong, cuz they weren't trying to hurt me on purpose. They were perfectly nice and fun kids, but I was too shy and narrow-minded to believe it. So where was I going with this? Anyway if it were me, I'd feel ashamed of my behavior and a letter that flamed at me wouldn't lift my spirits. So I deleted my sister's letter. In bed, I still felt kinda sad (and a little stupid that I was being so sensitive). I was angry too, but the Bible says that we're supposed to love our enemies, bless those who curse us, and if someone hits our cheek, turn the other cheek so they can hit that one, too. And I though, "I need to forgive this person for hurting me, but I'm still angry with them. I guess I could ask for forgiveness anyway, but the Devil wants me to be angry, because anger blocks God's gifts, including forgiveness, from oming to me. So first I had to let go of anger, and then I could forgive. And whenever I have the urge to say something mean to people, I'll think twice and remember this lesson.  
  
OK, I'll stop wasting everyone's time. Please forgive me if anyone was offended by this, I tried my best not to say anything hurtful or point fingers because I know I do this stuff too. If I did, I'm sorry. Enough gibberish, though, let's get on with chapter 15!  
  
~  
  
Kit: Today's special is Yami Yugi with a touch of Yami Bakura and a pinch of Yami Malik! For an appetizer, enjoy a delightful pastry called Bakura's Letter, or treat yourself to our delicious white wine, affectionately dubbed Honda's Loss. For dessert, try our Jonouchi's Delight, a brownie royalle topped with whipped cream and cherries! Thank you for dining at Kit's Diner for Cannibals, and here's your bill.  
  
Joey: Wau! That much? I haven't got 200 yen on me!  
  
Tea: That's not really a lot, Joey... I mean at Burger World you can get a burger for only ninety yen, and this is only a little more expensive. And MAYBE if you hadn't bought the Yugi's Game Burger of Trial...  
  
Joey: But the menu said it was the size of Rhode Island!  
  
Yugi: And so it was.  
  
Yami: And here ends the tale of Juliet and Romeo!  
  
Everyone stares.  
  
Yami: ::sweatdrop, closes Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"::  
  
Rebecca: I WANT MY CARD BACK!!!  
  
Seto: ::sigh:: Fine. ::gives her Rude Kaizer::  
  
Rebecca: 'Bout time!  
  
Mokuba: No fair! I wanted that card!  
  
Rebecca: You snooze you lose, Chibi-Kaiba.  
  
Kit's notes:  
  
Yugi writing  
  
/Jonouchi writing/  
  
//Yami writing//  
  
(Honda writing)  
  
{Bakura writing}  
  
[Malik writing]  
  
-Yami Bakura writing-  
  
|Yami Malik writing|  
  
July 8, Tuesday, 9:20 P.M. - Jonouchi's bed, the Apartment  
  
//Yuugi, I really am sorry about this//.  
  
Calm down, Yami. It's okay, really. And I'm sorry too for saying those things  
  
//No, it's really my fault. I should've been paying attention. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me like that.//  
  
Same here. Just forget it, okay?  
  
/Who are you talking to, Yuug?/  
  
Yami. Where'd you get the pencil, Jonouchi?  
  
/From Bakura. He's writing a letter to his famaily over there./  
  
Oh.  
  
/Yuug, I'm sorry I wrote in your diary before. But I didn't read anything, I promise./  
  
Really, Jonouchi-kun?  
  
/Really. I wouldn't do that./  
  
(:-D)  
  
Well, that's okay then. Um, why are we all writing in my diary?  
  
(Well, you and Jou were, so I figured I could too!)  
  
/Oh, Honda.../  
  
//You're taking all of Bakura's pencils.//  
  
(Oops... so we are.)  
  
"Hey Bakura, sorry we took all your pencils!"  
  
"Um... no prob!"  
  
"Thanks! You're the best!"  
  
/You're writing that down, Yuugi?/  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
/Do you write down all our conversations?/  
  
No. A lot of them, though.  
  
(I once tried keeping a diary. It went like this: Miho, oh Miho, wherefore art thou, Miho?)  
  
*cough*  
  
/*snigger*/  
  
//I kept a "diary" in my youth, too. Of course, it was all in hieroglyphics. It was on stone tablets that they put into my tomb.//  
  
(You know what's in your tomb?)  
  
//Naturally. The tombs for pharaohs were built long before we actually died. We wanted to make sure we had everything we would need for the after-life, and it had to be nice-looking, too. I wrote mostly about Shadow Games and stuff. But Osiris and Anubis were in there in places. So were Horus and Ra. Oh, and Hathor. And Isis. And Nepthys.//  
  
/Yami... we have no idea what you're talking about./  
  
//Oh. Sorry.//  
  
(This is kinda weird. This is the first time we've been able to talk to both Yuugi and... um... "Yami" at the same time.)  
  
If you call this talking...  
  
{Hey, can I join in?}  
  
Sure Bakura!  
  
[How 'bout me?]  
  
Sure... Malik...  
  
/Man, this is just one big party!/  
  
Tell me about it...  
  
//Yeah, all the boys except Grandpa writing in Yuugi's diary.//  
  
{Who's the person using the normal parantheses?}  
  
(That would be me, Honda.)  
  
{Oh, Honda! I didn't realize your writing was so sloppy.}  
  
Honda, stop trying to strangle Bakura.  
  
[Are you feeling okay, Yuugi?]  
  
I'm fine now. Thanks for asking. I'm glad you and Isis could stay here at the apartment with us.  
  
[We're glad to be here!]  
  
{Malik... get Honda ~\ off of me.}  
  
[Stop scribbling, I can't read what you wrote.}  
  
/I'll get rid of Honda so you can write./  
  
Owch! Ooh, that must've hurt!  
  
(Believe me, it did.)  
  
/Ha!/  
  
[So what did you say before, Ryou?]  
  
{Never mind.}  
  
//Did you finish writing your letter home, Bakura?//  
  
{No, I'm gonna finish it when Jonouchi's done with the pink gel pen. I want to write my big sister's letter in pink, her favorite color.}  
  
I didn't know you had a big sister.  
  
{Well, now you have been informed. Congratulations!}  
  
/Yuugi! Honda's beating me at tic-tac-toe!/  
  
... So?  
  
//I'll help!// XXX#OO  
  
//Easy!//  
  
(*sobs* How'd you beat me so fast?!)  
  
//I am a genius.//  
  
-Since when do we care?-  
  
/Whoa! Now YAMI Bakura's getting involved?/  
  
That's not a good idea. M-A-L-I-K...  
  
[I have a Sennen Set too.]  
  
WHAT?  
  
//HUH?//  
  
/NO WAY!/  
  
(UNBELIEVABLE!)  
  
{Heh heh...}  
  
-It's not THAT strange...-  
  
[Mine's the Sennen Rod.]  
  
Ooh... cool!  
  
[My yami wants to say "hi"...]  
  
|Yo you inferior beings.|  
  
Um... hi there, Yami Malik!  
  
/Geez. I'm not THAT inferior./  
  
|To ME you are!|  
  
Malik, is your yami as sadistic and insane as Bakura's?  
  
[He's probably worse.]  
  
{Definitely worse.}  
  
-Nuh-uh! I'm worse!-  
  
//That's nothing to boast about!//  
  
-Oh go away, arrogant pharaoh!-  
  
|You tell 'em, servant!|  
  
/*sniggers* Servant?/  
  
Blushing, -Servant? I most certainly am NOT your servant!-  
  
|Yeah, yeah.|  
  
[Go away.]  
  
{Yeah, you too, Yami.}  
  
|No!|  
  
-We just got here!-  
  
[Go anyway.]  
  
{Yeah, you too, Yami.}  
  
|Well, maybe now we'll take over completely, go to a bar, have all the flirty girls buy us as many drinks as we want, and then party the night away, and when you guys get back control you'll be sick puppies.|  
  
{No! Please don't!}  
  
|Why shouldn't we?|  
  
//'Cause I'll kill you.//  
  
|Ooh... a threat!|  
  
-Seriously, hikaris, we're not that stupid. We're only joking around. Besides, I'm TIRED.-  
  
|Spoil sport. I was having fun playing with their emotions.|  
  
-So what? It doesn't change the fact that I'm TIRED!!!-  
  
|You're just going soft.|  
  
-Oh, please! You're SOOOOOO annoying.-  
  
|Yeah, you know it!|  
  
-Don't forget, that arrogant PHARAOH is watching us write.-  
  
|Since when do you listen to HIM?|  
  
-Since never, but there's no reason to make it sound like we have any thoughts that are of interest to anybody.-  
  
//You two need a hobby.//  
  
|There's a reason we support Anarchism, you know.|  
  
-I don't support Anarchism; I want to rule the world!-  
  
{We KNOW!}  
  
[NOW GO AWAY!]  
  
|OK!|  
  
Yami Malik is awfully pushy. He just took over Malik's body, used his Sennen Rod to make Bakura become Yami Bakura, grabbed him, and took off before anyone could realize what was happening.  
  
Too bad, Yami. Guess you can't kill them now.  
  
//They won't do anything un-orthodox.//  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
//'Cause if they did, they wouldn't be witty enough to kill me.//  
  
/That's a pleasant thought./  
  
(Feel bad for Bakura and Malik, though.)  
  
Yeah...  
  
/Wonder what they look like in swim trunks?/  
  
//HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!//  
  
(That funny, huh?)  
  
//EVEN FUNNIER!//  
  
/Can't wait to find out tomorrow!/  
  
//Wha - what?!//  
  
OK, Yami... Let's go to bed now, guys. Tomorrow we're all going to the ocean and we'll need our rest.  
  
(What about Bakura and Malik?)  
  
//They'll be fine, they'll just sleep in their soul rooms. Now, lights out everyone!//  
  
/Why're YOU bossing us around?/  
  
//'Cause I don't have to wake up early to drive to the beach tomorrow.//  
  
I'LL wake you up.  
  
//Uh... all the more reason for me to get to sleep too! Now, GO TO BED!//  
  
/Fine, but tomorrow we're gonna force you to come out and join us just like Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, right Yuugi?/  
  
Right!  
  
//*gasp*//  
  
(Yeah! Isis said she can separate yamis and hikaris temporarily!)  
  
/Ha ha!/  
  
//NOOOOOOO!!!!//  
  
You're faking.  
  
//Yes, I am.//  
  
But you are going to swim with us tomorrow.  
  
//... OK.//  
  
Don't sound so negative.  
  
//It's sort of a bad idea to leave me and those other yamis alone together. We'd tear each other to pieces.//  
  
Don't worry about it, we'll make sure you guys get along. YOU won't do anything to aggravate them, will you, Yami?  
  
//... Go to sleep.//  
  
OK!  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is Yami when we told him we were going to force him to come into the water at the beach. He was pretty ticked off, but I bet he'll have fun!  
  
Kit: This pic was of Yami looking ticked off holding a duel disk. It says "Yes! You are the winner!" at the bottom. Don't ask how Yuugi got a picture of Yami in his soul room. Anyway even though he's ticked off he still persists to look adorable. ;-)  
  
Yami, Yami B, and Yami M: WE REFUSE TO WEAR SWIM TRUNKS AND WE REFUSE TO GO SWIMMING!  
  
Miho and Tea: Well, then we refuse to wear our bikinis. We'll just have to wear the one-pieces.  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Tristan: NO!!! MIHO, PLEASE WHERE THE BIKINI!!!! PLEASE!!!! ::on knees, begging::  
  
Miho: Only if the yamis decide to wear the swim trunks and go swimming.  
  
Yami glares at Tristan who is pleading like a doggie.  
  
Yami: ::softens:: ... OK.  
  
Yami B: Why not?  
  
Yami M: Maybe we can use the blue sun tan lotion to turn Yami blue!  
  
Ryou: It washes off, guys.  
  
Yami B and Yami M look dissapointed. Yami looks relieved.  
  
Kit: Seeya, fwends! Long live Yugioh!  
  
Yami: Hey, thanks!  
  
Yami M: No! Anarchism forever!  
  
Yami B: No! ME forever! ME! 


	16. July 8, Wednesday, 9:07 PM

Kit: ::sings:: Oh, Billy Joe McGruffey was one really clumsy kid! On the 1st day of the 1st grade this is what he did. He tripped over his pencil box and flew into the sky... he landed on a marker and it poked him in the eye, oh! First aid in the first grade! First aid in the first grade! First aid in the first grade! You could have bought a zoo with all the doctor's bills he payed! Oh, Billy Joey McGruffey was one really clumsy kid! On the 2nd day of 2nd grade this is -"  
  
Joey: ::plugging ears: SHADDAP!  
  
Téa: Yeah, you don't even have all the right words!  
  
Kit: I like it! It's a "Twippo" song from Veggie Tales: Jonah and the Big Whale! Now I'll sing another number! ::ahem:: "Do not fight, do not cheat, wash your hands before you eat -"  
  
All the yamis: GAG ME!!!  
  
Kit: "... a message from the Lord!" Geez, guys, it's a good movie! "If you believe God's love is true, than you should know what you should do! If you [if you] believe [believe] God's love [God's love] is true [is true] -"  
  
Téa: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: It is a good movie, Kit...  
  
Yami: It's your SINGING we can't stand!  
  
Kit chases Yami around Daydreamer's Studios.  
  
Isis: While Kit tries to strangle Yami, you can enjoy the show!  
  
July 8, Wednesday, 9:07 P.M. - The car  
  
Bakura wants a complete and total refund on his surf board. I wish he'd stop pestering me. It's not my fault I'm no good at surfing. He shouldn't have let me use his board. He knew I'd break it somehow.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Well, here's how the trip to the beach went.  
  
When we got there, Isis separated all the yamis from the hikaris (except for her own, I wonder if she even has one) and told them that if they didn't get along, she'd do something to them. I don't know what because she said it all in Egyptian, but Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik all got the drift because they didn't fight as much as usual. Actually, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The only reason Yami isn't butting in and writing, We were not enjoying each other's company! is because he's asleep. Real pooped. Everyone is, even me. But Jonouchi, Honda, Malik, and I are still awake. Honda and Jonouchi are making corny jokes and Malik's not even listening. He's just kind of looking at Bakura who's fast asleep and smiling. It must be nice to be with old friends. The only reason I'm awake is because I'm writing in this diary. Even the yamis are asleep.  
  
So where was I? Anyway, when Isis separated the yamis, they said they'd try to get along and stuff. I think they had an agreement that if Yami wouldn't ask where Yami Malik and Yami Bakura went last night, then they wouldn't try to kill him today. But I have a hunch Yami Malik and Yami Bakura didn't even go outside last night. I could swear I heard someone playing Tiddly-winks in the family room and laughing, "Ha ha, Yu-Gi-Oh, you're mine now! Take THAT!"  
  
I now fear for my yami's well-being if there is ever a Tiddly-winks convention.  
  
Anzu and Isis went swimming right away. I was blushing like crazy because Anzu was in her two-piece purple swim suit instead of the once- piece she wore at the water park and she looked so HOT. Not just from the sun, either.  
  
OK. Bad joke.  
  
I feel like such a dork! I know I'm in love with Anzu but I'm too shy to tell her or ask her out or anything! The only time I asked her out was for Yami because he seemed down in the dumps and I thought she could cheer him up.  
  
So it's probably my fault if Yami has a thing for her.  
  
I'm side-tracking again. So what did we do after the yamis came out? Um. well we all went right into the water, even Miho who was complaining to Shizuka non-stop that the water wasn't sanitary and we'd all come down with pneumonia and die if we went in. Even she came into the water despite that risk. Actually I think she came in because Jonouchi pushed her in. There really wasn't any point in getting back out after that. Her hair was already a mess.  
  
OK, this is funny. Why do I always have such a great time when I hang out with Jonouchi? He had this idea that since the yamis didn't know how to play beach volleyball, he should teach them. So he got out the beach ball and told them how to play, except he explained it weird. The real rules of beach volleyball are, you throw the ball and wack it over to the other side and they wack it back at you and the team that keeps the ball in the air longest gets a point. Jonouchi said you chuck the ball and hit it around and sometimes you play it on the sand but water works too but don't let it drift away. This made sense to me, because I'm used to beach volleyball and I'm used to the way Jonouchi talks, but guess what the yamis did.  
  
Yami chucked the ball at Yami Bakura's face and he chucked it back at him. Yami Malik grabbed it and ran on to the sand with it and said "But water works too!" amd then threw it so far that it drifted away!  
  
Jonouchi was like, "I told you not to let it drift away!"  
  
Yami Malik said, "How could they keep it from drifitng away if it didn't start to drift away? Do you have to have a certain number of points before you can play on the sand? Because it was their fault it drifted away, they weren't quick enough to stop it."  
  
Jonouchi drowned in laughter.  
  
So we lost one beach ball. The yamis still don't get what they did wrong. Yami said at least he didn't think he had to chew on the ball like a wood chuck.  
  
Yes, Yami, at least you didn't think that.  
  
After that exciting adventure, the girls got out of the water because they wanted to sun tan. They were then treated to a long speech by Miho about why the ultraviolet rays of the sun are harmful to your skin. But she still sun tanned along with them. Actually that might have been because we forgot the umbrella and she had no other option.  
  
While the girls were working on their tans, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Malik, and I decided to play a trick on Grandpa who was watching the girls tan. We jumped up behind him with the floating tube full of water and dumped it on his head! Boy, was he mad! He chased us back into the water and didn't even stop there!  
  
Now I know how Jesus was able to walk on water. The disciples probably dumped a bucket of water on his head too.  
  
Then someone (I'm not gonna say who - all right, it was me) brought up a new subject, Seto Kaiba. I was just saying, "I wonder if Kaiba and Mokuba are at the beach back in Domino City. Mokuba had been saying he wanted to go swimming soon..."  
  
MISTAKE!!!  
  
I never knew until today what a terribly interesting conversational subject Kaiba is. Yami, Jonouchi, and Honda immediately launched into this discussion about him. Yami said, "I'll bet if he did take Mokuba to the beach, he let him go into the water while he stayed on the sand and sulked."  
  
And Honda said, "I'll bet he didn't even do that! I'll bet he took Mokuba to the beach, said, 'OK, we're at the beach, now we can go home,' and left!"  
  
"I'll bet he bought a Chihuahua and named it Jonouchi and drowned it in the lake!" Jonouchi said angrily. "Man, why didn't I think of that?"  
  
And I answered, "Uh, I think you did, Jonouchi-kun..."  
  
And then Jonouchi started ranting about how mean Kaiba is, and Yami said Kaiba thinks he's so great with his fancy company and trench coat, and Honda said, what's wrong with trench coats? 'cause he wears one too. I was really bored with this topic so I grabbed the tube from Grandpa and started floating out to sea by myself. I had to go quick because I had to push Grandpa out of the tube to get it 'cause he had been sitting on it before and now he looked like he was going to start chasing me and walking on water again.  
  
But then, when everyone looked like little specks on the sand, I started to get a little scared and think, "Uh-oh, the undertow is going to pull me down! I might drown!"  
  
And then I really started to panic as the sky darkened and the waves got bigger, so I decided it was time to turn around and go back to shore, but I realized I couldn't paddle the float because my arms and legs didn't reach over the edge!  
  
It's a kinda big floating tube. It's black and purple and can fit two people, like me and Yami, or one big person, like Grandpa. Grandpa isn't tall, just big.  
  
So anyway, I got really scared and jumped into the water, which was a really bad idea because it was ice cold because it was like, 7 o'clock, and I thought I was going to go into shock from the cold and drown, so I splashed around and grabbed the handles of the tube and tried to pull it with me back to land, but I wasn't strong enough! So then I just swam there, holding onto that tube, feeling very helpless.  
  
I sent a mental cry for help to Yami, and he was in the water in a flash. Jonouchi and Bakura came too, but Malik and Honda were in the bathroom so they didn't come. When those three finally got to me, I was like, numb from the cold and scared half to death. It didn't help that Jonouchi couldn't stop sniggering, Bakura couldn't stop tsking, and Yami couldn't stop asking me if I was okay. We righted the tube and Jonouchi and Bakura pulled it ashore while Yami helped me swim back to land.  
  
WHY AM I SO PATHETIQUE?!  
  
It was just so embarrassing when I came out of the water coughing and sputtering and Anzu was there all worried and stuff. She broguht me a towel, which was really nice of her, but I must have looked so child-like and pathetic and dumb! How would any girl be impressed be that, especially a girl as special, kind, beautiful, talented and gifted as Anzu?  
  
I'm hopeless. I should stop kidding myself. She'd never like me. I'll always be a little kid who just happens to be her friend to her.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Other than that, it was a good time. For a while, at least. We had a barbacue out on the beach (you're actually allowed to barbacue here! Amazing!) with burgers and hot dogs. Who knew Jonouchi could cook? Bakura is pretty good, too. He spent the entire time teaching Malik how to eat a hot dog. I mean, they probably don't eat hot dogs down in Egypt, because they have their own hot doggies to worry about.  
  
That was the worst joke I ever told.  
  
The yamis weren't done playing yet, though, so we knew we had a few more hours before they were done. They decided to play a game they had made up in Egypt. The water was "crocodile-infested" and the players had to try and walk across this narrow beam to the other side without falling off and getting devoured by the crocodiles. But they used to play it on the banks of the Nile, and we were at the beach. So they went out to the dock, and there's this big pile of rocks covered in barnacles out there, so they made up that you have to go across the rocks without slipping and falling to get to the dock. Well, it was funny to watch. They were all doing pretty good, so Jonouchi and Honda decided to try. Jonouchi was in the back and he slipped and knocked them all over! Bakura, Malik, and I had been in the water pretending to be the crocs so we got to snap at them and pretend to bite them, and when Yami fell in I tackled him and pretended to be eating him.  
  
Very childish, but the girls were laughing so hard that we couldn't resist.  
  
Then the girls put on a CD in our battery-operated radio. It was Anzu's, an A*Teen's CD. She put on the song "Singled Out" and showed Miho and Shizuka how to dance to it. Isis just watched, and then Anzu played "Cross My Heart" which Isis knew so she showed them the Egyptian dance she had made up to go to that song.  
  
Isis has got to be like, twenty, but she still knows how to have fun!  
  
But then another disaster happened. Bakura reminded me that he had promised to teach me how to surf, so we grabbed his surf board and took it out into the water. He gave me a demonstration first. He is so good at it! Malik was like, "Good balance, Ryou, that's the way!" Bakura was blushing from the compliments so he stopped after the wave he was surfing on died down and told me to get on. Well, I did, even though I was really shaky-kneed. Then I wiped out, so to say.  
  
Bakura said that was okay, I just needed to practice somemore. He said it's all about balance, and not being afraid of the water. So I got back on a few more times, until I could do it a little bit!  
  
Then I crashed into a rock and Bakura's surf board ended up as shark chow.  
  
I CAN'T EVEN SURF WITHOUT MESSING UP!  
  
Bakura was pretty cool about it, though. He was teasing me that he was going to sue and stuff, but he was only joking. I feel bad though. I'm going to get him a new one when we get home.  
  
There isn't much to say after that. It was really dark when we finally left once the yamis were done playing beach volleyball the right way. They were so competitive! It was Yami Bakura and Yami Malik verses Yami. At least the teams were fair.  
  
Har har.  
  
So now I'm in the car, writing this. How come all my days seem to be going down the drain lately? The good times just don't last. I haven't had one really good day since we got here. I wonder if I'm jinxed.  
  
That's got to be it. I must be cursed. I did see a black cat yesterday, and I'm sure I've walked under ladders before, and in eighth grade I broke Anzu's mirror when I tried on her boots to see if I'd look any taller and I fell over and sat on it by accident. That was two years ago so I still have five more years of bad luck to wear out.  
  
Maybe I should just sit in my room and do nothing until I'm twenty. I mean, 20 ½.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda are finally shutting up. Malik's got his arm around Bakura and is also starting to nod off. I'm going to stop writing now too. My dreams are always nicer than life.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is the only picture anyone took at the beach. Jonouchi took it. It's of a seagull that pooped on Miho while she was ranting about how hamburgers are full of fat. I guess the seagull isn't a vegetarian.  
  
Kit: Why does this chapter sound like a girl wrote it?  
  
Téa: Cuz you wrote it and you're a girl?  
  
Kit: ::whines:: But it's supposed to sound like something Yugi would say!  
  
Joey: Maybe he would. Maybe Yugi's a cross-dresser and we don't know it. Hey Yuge, you dressed in drag? You really a girl?  
  
Yugi: ::turns red:: OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Kit: And I don't think this chapter was as good as the others. I don't think it was funny! Was it funny? Huh? Huh?  
  
Every one: ...  
  
Kit: You're so mean!  
  
Ryou: Yes, but we're honest too!  
  
Kit: ::Sighs:: Today's picture was just a piccie of a birdie flying into the sun. I'm not sure what ep it's from, it might actually be the flying machine from the go-into-Kaiba-Land's-newest-adventure-and-save-Kaiba-from- the-Witty-Phantom-and-fight-the-Mythic-Dragon saga. But it looks like a bird cuz it's at a distance.  
  
Honda: Hey, why don't seagulls fly over the bay?  
  
Serenity: We don't want to hear it, Honda.  
  
Honda: If they flew over the bay, they'd be bagels!  
  
Drum-score by Jonouchi.  
  
Everyone stares.  
  
Cricket: Chirp. Chirp.  
  
Kit: Eeks! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, and thanks for being nice to me even after I bored you all to death with that thing last chapter to Anne- chan. I think I'll be posting two chapters every time I update. Next chap is coming right after this!  
  
Malik: Commercial number One!  
  
Serenity: Today we went through Kit's drawers and found...  
  
Téa: Socks from last year! ::holds up dirty, smelly socks::  
  
Miho: Eww! How unhygienic!  
  
Serenity: You can buy them for 2000 yen!  
  
Mokuba: I'll pay 2 yen.  
  
Téa: Sold!  
  
Miho: You shouldn't sell things that don't belong to you.  
  
Téa grabs Miho's yellow bow.  
  
Téa: How much for the yellow ribbon?  
  
Girls: 40 yen, to look pretty!  
  
Boys: 50 yen, so we can give it to our girlfriends!  
  
Little girls: 60 yen, so we can tie it around our doggie's necks!  
  
Little boys: 70 yen, so we can tie it to our teeth and pull 'em out!  
  
Miho: Now hold on a sec! 


	17. July 9, Thursday, 8:19 AM

We got the YGO soundtrack!! IT ROCKS!! I'M LISTENING TO IT RIGHT NOW!! PEGASUS HAS A SOLO! NUMBER 14 IS MY FAV!! I LIKE NUMBER 3, 6, 7, 10, 13, 14. HECK I LIKE EM ALL!!!! YEEHAW!!!  
  
Kit: Here's one of those shortie chapters...  
  
Téa: Kit, Yugi and Joey couldn't write poetry that good.  
  
Kit: I wrote it. I'm just pretending they wrote it.  
  
Joey: You can't write poetry that good either.  
  
Kit: ::blushes::  
  
Petit Angel, Shining Friendship, Happy Lover, and Kuriboh walk out carrying a large disclaimer sign.  
  
Petit Angel: Pepel!  
  
Shining Friendship: Shinip!  
  
Happy Lover: Haher!  
  
Kuriboh: Kukoh!  
  
(If you can figure out the pattern I made there "words" in, I'll send you something! ^-^)  
  
Everyone: WHAAAAAAT?????  
  
Kit: They said, Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to Kit, but the poem does.  
  
Everyone: OHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
July 9, Thursday, 8:19 A.M. - The kitchen  
  
Ode to Fruit Loops  
  
Oh, Fruit Loops, with you surgary taste  
  
Wearing down my taste buds  
  
With sugar bites and caffeine mix  
  
Turning me into your slave of hyperness  
  
Thy colors like fruits  
  
Thy taste like fresh wine  
  
None compare to your beauty, oh Fruit Loops divine!  
  
Yes, none compare!  
  
Not Lucky Charms, not Frosted Mini-Wheats, not even the ever-sugary Trix!  
  
No! Only you, Fruit Loops, can fill my desire for calorie-ridden cereal at 8 A.M. in the morning.  
  
Only you can save me from the evils of hunger!  
  
Oh Fruit Loops, what must I do for you to be mine?  
  
An Ode to Fruit Loops by Katsuya Jonouchi and Yuugi Mutou  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is a sketch of Jonouchi that Miho did! She's quite the artist. Who knew?  
  
Kit: Today's pic was a pencil-and-ink sketch of Jonouchi from the manga. It's not that interesting. I just couldn't find anything else that went with the storyline.  
  
Yugi: You could've if you'd bothered to look.  
  
Kit: ::wails:: I've downloaded 37 documents of Yu-Gi-Oh! pics! It would take YEARS to go through them all!  
  
Téa: That's why you have that "Yugioh List of Pictures" document you spent so much time writing. You wrote down every YGO pic you have.  
  
Kit: ::twiddles thumbs:: Yeahah... but still... gotta go searching...  
  
Yami: Not to mention you have a big picture of Duo Maxwell in document 37!!!  
  
Kit: So what? I didn't have anywhere else to put him!  
  
Yami: ANYWHERE else! Just not in MY show!  
  
Kit: Jealous?  
  
Yami: YES! HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!  
  
Kit: ::blushes and sighs:: He looks dreeeeaaammmyyyy...  
  
Bakura: ::looks at pic of Duo Maxwell:: Um... if you say so.  
  
Kit's friend Teoshime: HE'S THE GREATEST! SHINIGAMI! WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Duo: ::pokes head in:: Wassup?  
  
Teo and Kit: DUO!  
  
Heero: ::pokes gun in:: I shall kill you, heh heh heh!!!  
  
Teo: Um... gotta dash!  
  
Kit: Me too!  
  
Teo: Bye, Hikaru!  
  
Kit: Um... my name's Kit?  
  
Serenity: ::sings:: "Well who is this angry man, I see..."  
  
Joey: Not you too, sis!  
  
Serenity: At least I'm not singing "Twippo." It's Steven Curtis Chapman.  
  
Kit: Go away, y'all! G'night, guys! It's 7:03 p.m. and COLD down here! It's not supposed to be cold! That's for places like Indiana! TALK ABOUT TUNDRA!  
  
Téa: Didn't you have Indiana for a report?  
  
Kit: No. Massachusetts. That's cold too. My best friend got New Jersey, and Ginger got Texas. YEEHAW! TEXAS TWO-STEP! LET'S SQUARE-DANCE!  
  
Serenity: Take off the cowboy hat, Kitty.  
  
Kit: Fine! ::throws hat on ground and stomps off::  
  
Miho: Guess she likes Texas more than Indiana.  
  
Yugi: Course she does! She grew up there, y'know.  
  
Yami: If you say so... I think she was born on Mars.  
  
Seto: You can't rule anything out with her.  
  
Everyone else: Go away, Seto!!! 


	18. July 9, Thursday, 9:29 AM

Kit: Congratulations to Victoria, who successfully deceiphered the speech of Kuriboh, Happy Lover, Shining Friendship, and Petit Angel in the last chapter! I will be sending you a cool e-card soon, because that's what you won! Lol! Today I am posting a bunch of shortie chapters. Well, the first three are short. The fourth is pretty long. But this will be the only author's note out of the first three because they're so short. Merry Christmas, everyone!  
  
Joey: ::face stuffed with pie:: Yahh, mewwy Cwismash.  
  
Tea: Disgusting.  
  
Yugi: I thought this story was about me!  
  
Kit: It is, but I have a plan at last. In order to pull it off, someone else has to SUFFER!!!  
  
Yami: Why me, though?  
  
Kit: Because you're closest to Yugi.  
  
Yami: Why not Kaiba, or someone we can afford to lose?  
  
Kaiba: Say what?!  
  
Kit: You want Yugi to feel sorry for Kaiba?  
  
Yami: Good point. No, I don't. But I'll be kind enough to let him do the disclaimer.  
  
Kaiba: ::groans:: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own her invention kitty from Got a Question? Kit has an Answer! named Manna.  
  
Serenity: Why Manna?  
  
Kit: Because "Manna" is Hebrew for "What is it"! And we didn't know what to call it, so now it's Manna!  
  
Manna: Mew!  
  
Kit: My friend Yami Malatea, who is guest-starring on GaQ?KhaA! named him that. Isn't he cuuuuuuuuute? He and my other cat, Heidi, get along really well. What's funny is I'm doing a duet with a girl named Jamie for my voice teacher's master class that is called "Duet of Two Cats" by some Italian composer. The only words in the song are "Meow!"  
  
July 9, Thursday, 9:29 A.M. - The kitchen  
  
Yami, please talk to me.  
  
Please.  
  
Come on, can't you at least write?  
  
//Please leave me alone, Yuugi.//  
  
But Yami, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. What did they say to you?  
  
//They said I smell like a sewer.//  
  
This isn't a time for jokes, Yami. Or quoting Gundam Wing.  
  
//Yuugi, I stopped bothering you when you were upset. Please do the same for me.//  
  
I can't stand to see you like this! They must have done something that really hurt you if you're this upset.  
  
Yami?  
  
I don't believe you cut off our link.  
  
Yami!  
  
Yami!  
  
Oh gosh, what am I supposed to write?  
  
I can't think of anything...  
  
Please Yami.  
  
Sigh. 


	19. Still July 9, 12:30 PM

Still July 9, 12:30 P.M. - The den  
  
Yami?  
  
//Yuugi, will you stop?//  
  
It's been three hours, Yami! This has got to stop.  
  
I can't believe you!  
  
You cut our link again!  
  
Moron! Come on!!!  
  
Fine, be that way! I don't care. 


	20. More July 9, 6:55 PM

More July 9, 6:55 P.M. - The den  
  
He still won't talk. I don't have the heart to put in any pictures. 


	21. July 10, Friday, 6:13 AM

Kit: To my friend Garsna - you're write, Ode to Fruit Loops stinks, but it was supposed to. My sisters say that when I try, my poetry is quite good, but not really. I'm a hyperactive person, and I write hyperactive things, and hyperactiveness and poetry don't go well together, do they, now? But thanks for the review!  
  
Yami: I still don't see why you hafta make me so pathetic.  
  
Kit: You're as cute as Yugi when you're pathetic!  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do we have to be the bad guys?  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah, why us?  
  
Kit: Well, it just makes sense. And it's all part of my master plan!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Tea: If torturing people is your idea of fun, I am out of here. ::stars to edge off::  
  
Kit: Get back here!!!  
  
July 10, Friday, 6:13 A.M. - My Soulroom  
  
Today it isn't me who has locked himself in the bathroom. This time it's Yami.  
  
Well, okay, he didn't lock himself in the bathroom. He's in his soul room and he won't come out. He won't tell me what happened to make him so mad, either. He won't even talk to me, and I've been trying for a whole day now! One minute he was perfectly fine. Isis is allowing all the yamis to be separated from their hikaris for this vacation so we can enjoy ourselves in our different ways. I mean, Yami and I might not mind doing the same things, but I know Bakura and Malik don't like playing "Kill-the-Yami Tiddlywinks." So everything was going great, you know. Yesterday morning, when Jonouchi and I wrote that horrible poem, started out like Wednesday. Yami was begging me for Fruit Loops but I wouldn't let him have any (he gets so hyper when he has sugar and totally loses his pharaoh-like behavior; I only let him have sugar when he's being too boring). He was on his knees and pulling this whole Romeo gig, mostly to make me laugh, but he really did want the Fruit Loops.  
  
So he was doing this, and I was starting to laugh so hard that the Fruit Loops spilled over the bowl and onto the floor where he was (which is what he wanted, by the way), and Jonouchi was listening to Miho decide whether or not she should become a vegetarian and support animal rights and then crashing her ideas by telling her she'd have to give up make-up and other fancy chemicals that harm the environment if she wanted to be serious about this thing, and Anzu and Isis were arguing over whether or not the use of tobacco in the lives of youth is one of teenage idiosyncrasies or a plead for attention, and Shizuka was listening and occasionally asking them why they were talking about it since none of us are on drugs, to which Anzu replied that only be trying to fathom the corrupted human mind could they benefit mankind by putting a stop to illegal use of marijuana and things.  
  
That was a loooooooooooooong sentence.  
  
Anyway, at that moment Bakura, Honda, Malik, Yami Malik, and Yami Bakura came in the kitchen. Bakura, Honda, and Malik were arguing over whether Bakura should make everyone pancakes or omelettes (he's a really good cook, his fettuccine alfredo is to die for), and Bakura was just saying he should make what he felt like since he was the one cooking it when Yami Bakura noticed Yami on the floor, begging me for Fruit Loops. He gave this laugh that was more like a virulent snort and said, "Oh my, my dear Almighty Pharaoh, can you not convince your hikari to give you something to eat? Must you humiliate yourself by eating the crumbs off the floor like the fellahin?"  
  
That last word was in Egyptian, of course. I have no idea what it means.  
  
Oh, this happened on Thursday, after Jonouchi and I showed everyone our poems. (Which the girls thought was hilarious, Malik and the yamis thought was dumb, Grandpa thought was insane, and Bakura just giggled and rolled his eyes.) Today's Friday, and Yami's still moping.  
  
Anyway, Yami tried to stand up and banged his head on the table. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik laughed like crazy and I thought I saw Yami turn red for a minute. Only for a minute though, he was on his feet and glaring all princely at them two seconds later.  
  
"For your information, Most Impertinent One, my actions are merely my expression of fun. At least it's better than yours, you who must play Tiddlywinks at midnight to bemuse yourself."  
  
Well, that really got on Yami Bakura's nerves.  
  
"Get a life, Pharaoh," he said threateningly. Then he started jabbering on in Egyptian, and everyone but Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and I think Isis had no idea what they were saying. I say Isis knew because the language of the ancient Egyptians is an extinct language now, but Isis's Sennen Tawk gives her a lot of special powers, and from the way she was wincing I think she understood. Malik might have recognized a few words too, since he has studied hieroglyphics and even has a prophecy in hieroglyphics branded on his back (we noticed that at the beach on Wednesday when he was changing - that was why he wore a T-shirt along with his swim trunks, he's kinda embarrassed by it). But that doesn't matter because I have no idea what Yami Bakura was saying because none of the people who could understand it would tell me.  
  
Then Yami yelled back in Egyptian and Yami Malik joined in the fight. The rest of us just watched as they yelled things at each other, all the while Jonouchi was trying to keep Honda away from his Cocoa Puffs.  
  
Finally, while Yami was talking, Malik interrupted him harshly and said something that made everyone wince, even Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura winced because it was really mean, even for them, and Yami Malik actually looked surprised that he said it. The rest of us winced even though we didn't know what it meant because of his tone of voice when he said it.  
  
And you know what? Yesterday was the first day I ever saw Yami cry.  
  
He totally did too. The argument had been going on for a good fifteen minutes and he only seemed to be getting more enraged, but after Yami Malik said whatever it was he said, his face got all hurt and tears rimmed his eyes. He started speaking very low in Egyptian. It was enough to make anyone cry, coro sr mana ll a-pur jurhun ill nach kai`ran khered naa Yami. (a/n: That is not really Egyptian except for the word khered which means child - sorry, I had to make it up.)  
  
That's what Isis said, all in Egyptian, so I'm sure she can speak it. She was scolding Yami Malik, I think. I don't know what it means, but neither Yami Malik nor Yami Bakura had anything to say to that. Yami did, though. He turned to Isis and finally began speaking in Japanese again.  
  
"Just let it alone, Isis," he said. He actually looked kind of pathetic with tears sliding down his cheeks. "It's about time they told me what they really think of me. Let's hope our paths just don't cross again, they obviously hate me and I don't need to deal with this kind of persecution."  
  
"We don't hate you -" Yami Bakura began, but was silenced by Yami Malik.  
  
"You and your martyr-complex!" exclaimed Yami Malik. "Why don't you curl up some place and die? You'd sure be doing us all a favor if you did!"  
  
"Right back at you!" Yami yelled. "You two need a reality check! You can't blame ME for all your problems, it isn't like there was anything I could do about them! Yes, I was pharaoh. Yes, I had power. And YES, I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN TO WORRY ABOUT! I tried to help as much as I could, but I had to deal with people like Set and such trying to take over the world! How can you expect me to do so many things?!"  
  
"You only care about winning duels!" shouted Yami Malik.  
  
"You only care about your aibou and your close friends, no one else matters to you!" Yami Bakura accused.  
  
"AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES!" Yami roared. "I would rather die a THOUSAND times than listen to ONE MORE STUPID WORD from a couple of idiots like YOU TWO!"  
  
And then there was this long pause. Man, I'm getting depressed just writing this. I was feeling totally down and wanted to help, so I got up and put a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Give it a rest, Yami," I said softly. "It's okay. Whatever they said, it isn't true."  
  
I guess I didn't try hard enough though. Yami still looked like he'd been hit by a car when he returned to the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
There was a long period of silence after that. It was unnerving. Yami Bakura looked practically ashamed of himself, if you can believe that's possible. Yami Malik looked indifferent, but his eyes gave away what he was really feeling, which was definitely NOT indifference. After a few minutes of this Bakura stood up and walked over to the stove, quietly saying he was going to make everyone pancakes even though not many people were hungry anymore (save Jonouchi and Honda - I think the way they deal with depression is by eating). Then Yami Bakura turned and stomped out of the apartment, saying he was going for a walk. Yami Malik rushed after him, and we heard them conversing loudly outside in angry voices. Actually only Yami Bakura's sounded angry - Yami Malik sounded like he was pleading with Yami Bakura or something.  
  
Personalites are going haywire! Yami is crying, Yami Bakura is ashamed, and Yami Malik is on the verge of breaking down because even he can't believe he did what he did!  
  
And here I thought I had problems.  
  
So forget Anzu and her love life. Forget Jonouchi and his need to feed. Forget Miho and her worry over whether or not she should become a vegetarian. All that matters right now is my yami, because I love him more than anyone.  
  
Why do bad things happen to nice people?  
  
He still won't talk to me.  
  
Yami should get a diary. I'm totally thankful to Grandpa for this thing. Yami could use a diary to write down his emotions. There must be a lot of them. Well, now I have a Christmas present suggestion.  
  
Omigosh. I just got a killer idea.  
  
Hee hee hee... I am evil! Well, not really, but I am smart! Seto Kaiba, you've met your match!  
  
I'm going to have to leave you for a little bit, Diary, but I promise it's for a worthwhile cause.  
  
And no, Grandpa, I am not the one who washed the darks with the whites.  
  
That would be Jonouchi.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is a picture Jomouchi took of Anzu and me when we rushed outside to catch up with Yami Malik and Yami Bakura. Man, he loves that camera.  
  
Kit: Mwahaha, what is Yugi's idea? You'll have to review if you want to find out, because I won't write any more if I don't get reviews!!!!  
  
Tea: Yes you will.  
  
Kit: ... Empty threat. Oh well. BUT I KNOW YOU ALL WANT MORE! YES, YOU DOOOOOOOOO! YOU ALL WANT MOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!! IT IS WHAT YOU DESIRE MOST ABOVE ALL THIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! AND I ALONE CAN SATISFY YOUR NEEDS!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *blink *blink* *stare* *stare*  
  
Kit: Erm... yes. Well, now that that's over with...  
  
REIVEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AT ALL!  
  
Yami Bakura: AND SAVE US FROM HER TORTURE!!!!  
  
Kit: Aww, how sweet YB, you don't want me to be tortured!  
  
Yami Bakura: Uh, I think you've got the wrong idea.  
  
Tea: Today's pic was of Yugi looking determined in front of a house with yours truly in the background! It's a cute pic, Kit has another which has Yami in Yugi's place but everything else is exactly the same! Ladida!  
  
Serenity (to Miho): She's going crazy too. 


	22. July 10, Friday, 6:20 AM

Kit: At last... the long awaited chapter 22!!! What was Yuugi's master plan? Now you get to find out!  
  
Yami: This chapter stinks.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Yami Malik: For sure.  
  
Tea: Well, she was listening to Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By while she wrote it.  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Tea: That makes her write weird things.  
  
Everyone: Ohhhh.  
  
Ishizu: We'll have to un-get her that for Christmas.  
  
Serenity: That doesn't make sense.  
  
Kaiba: Kit does not own YGO. Kit wishes she owned YGO. There, get it, got it, good. Do I ever need to do it again?  
  
Kit: YES!!! Kaiba-sama! ::hugs him:: The only way I'll like you is if you do everything I say!  
  
Kaiba: ::gulps:: Yes, master...  
  
July 10, Friday, 6:20 A.M. - The park  
  
What am I supposed to write?  
  
Hello. Hello. Hello. Whatever.  
  
Why did I let Yuugi trick me into this?  
  
I'll do it the corny way they do it on TV.  
  
Dear Diary. Man that's formal.  
  
Hi. This is Yami for the first time. Yugi leant me his diary and told me to write my feelings in it for this one time. So now I'm sitting on a bench in the park, watching kids and their parents play on the playground and some moron yell at the hot dog seller for forgetting to put mustard on his hot dog.  
  
I don't know what to write, I don't know what to write, I don't know what to write...  
  
Whatever. I'll write about what happened the other day. Yuugi promised not to read this page so it's okay if I put it down.  
  
Well, I was trying to get Yuugi to let me eat Fruit Loops but he wouldn't let me. Yami Bakura came in and said, "Oh my, my dear Almighty Pharaoh, can you not convince your hikari to give you something to eat? Must you humiliate yourself by eating the crumbs off the floor like the fellahin?" Which means peasants.  
  
Ra, he's annoying. We were best friends back in Egypt, the three of us. Meaning Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and me. What happened? I was wondering what I ever did to make them hate me so much. Well, I found out.  
  
I bumped my head coming out from under the table and said, "For your information, Most Impertinent One, my actions are merely my expression of fun. At least it's better than yours, you who must play Tiddlywinks at midnight to bemuse yourself."  
  
That got on their nerves. What can I say? It was truthful.  
  
Yami Bakura told me to get a life, and then started talking in Egyptian. I knew Yuugi had no idea what he was saying, but here it is:  
  
"You were born as royalty. Your idea of fun differs greatly from ours. You had the golden life. Privelege, power, wealth, everything a heart could desire. You even had love." He was looking at Anzu while he said that. Thank goodness she didn't know what he was saying. "But what did we have? While you lounged in the lap of luxury, the economy soared because of the efforts of the common laborers, not because our leaders were doing anything worthwhile!"  
  
So now I figured out he had taken this opportunity to tell me what a terrible pharaoh I was. I answered scathingly, "That was under my father's rule! I didn't become Pharaoh until I was sixteen!"  
  
"And when you did become king, you didn't do anything to improve the conditions, did you?" Yami Bakura said with crossed arms.  
  
"Well, I tried! It's not my fault the High Priest and the Viziers kept trying to kill me and wouldn't support any decisions I made! I was a little busy!"  
  
"But you weren't too busy for your girlfriend!"  
  
"SHADDAP! At least I wasn't running around robbing tombs of ancient pharaohs!"  
  
Yami Malik decided to add his two cents. "You wanna know something, Pharaoh?" he said. "What ELSE were people like us supposed to do? We were at the lowest end of the chain. We couldn't even get jobs because we were deprived of an education, and we never got to learn our fathers' trades because they both died before we came of age! We HAD to resort to stealing. Your father wouldn't take pity on anyone, no way, no how!"  
  
I was angrier than I could ever remember being. "Yeah? How come you didn't lash out on me like that when we were in Egypt, huh?"  
  
"Because you were a prince," Yami Bakura hissed. "To harm a prince in any way, physically or verbally, meant the death penalty."  
  
"But since we're no longer in Egypt, I don't think I'll be struck dead if I tell you exactly why we were your friends in the first place." Yami Malik looked beyond reason.  
  
"What the heck -" Yami Malik interrupted me at that point.  
  
"You've always been so gullible. All we had to do was pretend we didn't have any hard feelings for you, and you totally bought it! We got what we wanted - favor with your father, a home, good food, everything! And we kept it until we could endure playing nice guy with you no more."  
  
"... What are you saying?"  
  
That was when he said the one thing that broke me in two.  
  
"We never liked you for you were! We liked you for WHAT you were - a prince! We USED you!"  
  
I fell completely out of breath. Even Yami Bakura looked stunned. I had eyed only for Yami Malik. He was glaring at me, but he actually looked a bit pale. What had he really been thinking? Did he mean that?  
  
They used me.  
  
I tried to keep the tears from flowing, but flow they did. I must have looked so pathetic. Thank goodness Seto Kaiba wasn't there. I would never hear the last of it.  
  
Everyone was silent, even those who didn't know what he had said. Back in Egypt, their friendship had meant everything to me. All my friends are important to me. To think, I totally counted on them for the best part of my former life, and it had all been a lie!  
  
I started speaking very low. "Well, I hope you're satisfied," I said quietly. "You succeeded. I thought I could trust you. I guess I'm lucky you two never thought to poison me, because if you had asked me to drink poison I would have done it - for you."  
  
Then Isis stepped in. She glowered at Yami Malik and said, "Coro sr mana ll a-pur jurhun ill nach kai`ran khered naa Yami." (a/n: That is not really Egyptian except for the word khered which means child - sorry, I had to make it up.) That meant, "Look at those big, ruby eyes so injured on the face of an innocent child like Yami."  
  
The othe two didn't say anything, so I did.  
  
"Just let it alone, Isis. It's about time they told me what they really think of me. Let's hope our paths just don't cross again, they obviously hate me and I don't need to deal with this kind of persecution."  
  
"We don't hate you -" Yami Bakura actually sounded sincere, but I was glad Yami Malik stopped him. I couldn't take any more lies.  
  
"You and your martyr-complex!" Yami Malik snarled, as if I was a door mat just begging to be pounded on. "Why don't you curl up some place and die? You'd sure be doing us all a favor if you did!"  
  
"Right back at you!" I yelled. "You two need a reality check! You can't blame ME for all your problems, it isn't like there was anything I could do about them! Yes, I was pharaoh. Yes, I had power. And YES, I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN TO WORRY ABOUT! I tried to help as much as I could, but I had to deal with people like Set and such trying to take over the world! How can you expect me to do so many things?!"  
  
The look on my face must have said, "Please keep crushing my self- esteem. No, really, go on. It's my pleasure."  
  
"You only care about winning duels!" Yami Malik said.  
  
"You only care about your aibou and your close friends, no one else matters to you!" Yami Bakura added.  
  
"AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES!" I screamed. "I would rather die a THOUSAND times than listen to ONE MORE STUPID WORD from a couple of idiots like YOU TWO!"  
  
And then everyone stopped talking again. I was so upset, I hardly noticed when Yuugi put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Give it a rest, Yami," he said in his soft, sweet voice. "It's okay. Whatever they said, it isn't true."  
  
I didn't want to let him see my cry any more, so I returned to the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
When I finally came back out (which was approximately fourteen minutes and forty-two seconds ago), Yuugi filled me in on what happened when I left. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik went outside, yelling at each other. I wonder what happened that made them so angry at each other. I thought they hate me.  
  
Scratch that - I know they hate me.  
  
That's what happened. It does kinda feel better to get that off my chest. I just can't believe it.  
  
They used me? Our friendship felt so sincere. We were always helping each other. You know, like... emus and zebras or something. Peanut butter and bananas. Cookies and milk. SUVs and tickets.  
  
If I could have one chance to tell them what I think, I would say...  
  
There's a shadow across the paper.  
  
Be right back.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is a sketch of me when the person who the shadow belongs to came up behind me. I'm not that bad of an artist after all.  
  
Kit: Today's kawaii piccie was an excerpt from the manga that shows a surprised Yami looking down!  
  
Tea: Down sad or down below?  
  
Kit: Both, actually.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::ahem:: REVIEW OR I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF!  
  
Kaiba: REVIEW OR SHE'LL KILL ME! *looks scared*  
  
Yami Malik: REVIEW OR I'LL CONTROL YOU AND MAKE YOU REVIEW!  
  
Yugi: Um... please? 


	23. July 10, Friday, 8:00 PM

Kit: Welcome back, Dear Diary fans! Yami is still writing in Yugi's diary, but today our problems are resolved and I can go back to making this a humor fic! I just thought a little change would be necessary, that this story was getting redundant. If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, I'll be glad to hear them!  
  
Joey: Since this story needs obvious work.  
  
Kit: Oh, who asked you?  
  
Yugi: Hello! My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm a freshman at Domino high school and I'm fifteen years old.  
  
Joey: What's with the introductory?  
  
Yugi: Dunno. I just wanted to say something. ;-D  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
Seto: Kit does not own YGO. Kit wishes she owned YGO. Since she doesn't, she'll content herself with stealing Takahashi's material. LOL.  
  
July 10, Friday, 8:00 P.M. - The apartment  
  
This is still Yami. Want to know who the shadow belonged to? It was that person who was yelling at the hot dog vender before. The one that was upset become the guy forgot to put mustard on his hot dog.  
  
Anyway, he walked over to me and sat down besides me, still grumbling over the food. I shut the diary because I was afraid he'd read what I written, but since I write in Egyptian I guess he wouldn't have been able to anyway.  
  
"Hello," I said. He just grunted. I was really unnerved by his silence, so I asked him if he had gotten his mustard.  
  
"Oh, I got my mustard all right," he complained. "I also got relish and ketchup - neither of which I asked for. These stupid venders! They always try to take your money! It's felony, I tell you!"  
  
"Oh, really?" I said, not amused. "Well, my name is Yami. What's yours?"  
  
He kind of looked surprised that I was talking to him. I guess it must have seemed weird. I mean, he's obviously at least forty, and even though I'm 5000 years old, I look seventeen. I've noticed that teenagers don't normally strike up conversations with tempermental adults.  
  
"I'm Junko Ukita," he said at last.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ukita-kun," I said as politely as I could. "I don't care for hot dogs myself. I like hamburgers."  
  
"Don't you ever find that the people at the cash registers at Mos Burgers and McDonald's to be very dense?" Mr. Ukita complained.  
  
Well, not really. I don't usually hang out at Mos Burgers or McDonald's. I'm usually in the Sennen Puzzle while Yuugi does that. But I couldn't tell that to Mr. Ukita. But, I have noticed, when Yuugi orders, that it sometimes takes a while for the people at the registers to figure out what he's asking for.  
  
"I find that they have trouble understanding our language," I stated.  
  
"Right!" Mr. Ukita grumbled. "They shouldn't let these foreigners work in places where it requires knowledge of the language! Can't these people find jobs elsewhere? Some place where they don't need a second language, or can take their time learning it!"  
  
I was quiet for a minute. "To tell the truth," I began slowly, "Japanese isn't my first language either. It's Egyp - Arabic. I have a talent for languages, so I can understand what Japanese people say as good as they can. But when it comes to writing, I'm pretty much lost. It's pretty frustrating. Sometimes people laugh because I'm five - er, seventeen and I still have trouble with the ink pen. It hurts because they don't think they can trust me to get a message to someone because of my inability to write in Japanese."  
  
I could tell I had Mr. Ukita's attention now. "Arabic? Well, people shouldn't get on your case because of the language difference. It's hard enough to keep track of one language, let alone two!"  
  
I nodded. "Right. So, I don't let it get to me when people laugh. The more I practice, the better I get at writing. Sometimes I write out the addresses for my friend's letters for practice. Then they check them to make sure I'm doing it right. I often inconvenience them because of all the mistakes, but they let me keep doing it because they know I'll only get better by practicing."  
  
Mr. Ukita rolled his eyes. "They're kind of dumb," he said, startling me. "Isn't there some other way you could learn without inconveniencing your friends? That's the problem with the people at the registers. Some of us don't have time for their nonsense.  
  
"Don't you?" I asked, surprising him. "It will only inconvenience you for a few minutes. Usually I catch my mistake pretty quickly, and my friends don't mind losing twenty-three seconds of their day. I don't think people should be angry with the waiters at restaurants like McDonald's for messing up. After all, they are still learning. They need the practice, and it isn't any fault of theirs that they grew up somewhere else. We really don't have a right to be upset with them. It just ruins their day, and ours. It's just a little thing, not anything to have a cow over."  
  
OK, I know I totally shocked Mr. Ukita then. He looked at me like I was an alien or something.  
  
"You know, you're pretty smart," he complimented. "For a teenager. You have the wisdom of five thousand years in seventeen. Thanks, I think I needed that slap in the face." He grinned. "I have to make amends with the hot dog vender. I guess it really wasn't that big of a deal after all."  
  
To be honest, I do have five thousand years' worth of wisdom. But it doesn't seem that hard to me to realize that it isn't any big deal. People make mistakes. No one should ruin their day by being nasty and taking offense.  
  
I couldn't help feeling a little proud that I had helped open Mr. Ukita's eyes. Of course, he also had to have an open heart to accept what I was telling him.  
  
You know, people aren't so bad after all.  
  
OK, but what the heck. That whole episode took about ten minutes, but it's been a long, long time since I last wrote. Well, you're not going to believe what happened next.  
  
I decided to go for a walk. I wandered a short distance around the park before I sat down on one of the swings. I can fit on the swings because I'm not that much taller than Yuugi, who is the size of a fifth grader. I kind of felt lost, because I was able to help Mr. Ukita with his problem, but no one was there to help me with mine.  
  
I wasn't even swinging, that was how bad I felt. I just held on to the chains and let my toes brush the ground. "Life totally stinks" was I all thought.  
  
Then I saw two hands take the swing's chains and yank on them. I felt myself being pulled back, and I was really surprised. I tried to looked behind me, but I couldn't turn my head far enough.  
  
The person let go of the chains and I flew forward. As I came back, I felt them push my back to keep me going. I was really confused and startled, so I jumped off the swing and whirled around.  
  
It was Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. They both looked ashamed and apologetic from where they stood.  
  
It took me a minute to comprehend their being there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, very astonished.  
  
Yami Bakura caught the swing as it came flying back at him. He was smiling faintly. "Looking for you," he replied. "Duh."  
  
"What for? So you can tease me about how you used me again?" I said haughtilly.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the ground. "Well... we're sorry," he said at last.  
  
I was surprised. He was actually admitting he'd done something wrong!  
  
"We lied," he admitted. "We weren't using you. We were upset and... weren't thinking when we said that. But Yami, you have to know how much your friendship has always meant to us! It was sincere. I mean, ok, Yami Malik and I have our obsessions with taking over the world and what-not, but... you know."  
  
I do know. The reason we don't kill each other when we're together is because I understand their whims. I know them so well that I can tell whether or not they are a threat. Which they aren't.  
  
"So, even though we tease you, and are mean to you, your friendship means as much to us now as it did 5000 years ago." He looked at Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik was blushing out of embarrassment, but when he looked at me I saw tears in his eyes. "Yami Bakura is taking the blame for what I said," he choked out. "But we all know it was really my fault. I went too far. I didn't mean what I said... I lied to hurt you. It was a battle of wits and I took it too far. I - I'm sorry. Please, if you can forgive me, and I don't know why you would, then I will try much harder to be worthy of your friendship, one more time."  
  
Yesterday was the first time Yuugi ever saw me cry. Today was the first day I saw Yami Malik cry.  
  
"Guys..." I was choked up too. I smiled broadly. "Of course I forgive you! Friends till the end, right?"  
  
They looked surprised. "You'll forgive us just like that?" Yami Bakura asked, amazed.  
  
I nodded. "Yup! And will you, in turn, forgive me for going all Lucille Ball like that?"  
  
Their faces broke into smiles. "Of course!"  
  
After that we wandered through the park together. They told me how, after I went back to the Puzzle, Yami Bakura had stormed outside, upset with himself for starting an argument and mad at Yami Malik for taking it so far. Yami Malik had dashed after him, and they had had a heated discussion afterwards. In the end they had decided the whole thing was my fault, and had decided to give me the cold shoulder until I admitted I was wrong and begged for forgiveness. Then they came home and asked Yuugi where I was. When he told them I wouldn't talk to him, let alone come out of the Sennen Puzzle, they had started to feel bad and made up their minds to make up for what they'd done.  
  
So now everything is normal again! I think I learned a lot from this experience. Well... I learned that most humans don't eat hot dogs plain, anyway. Does that count?  
  
After that, we spent the rest of the day together, wandering around the city and checking everything out. We even managed to play at the arcade without getting too competitive! Yami Malik and I tricked Yami Bakura into playing DDR, and to our surprise he really rocked at it! He was having loads of fun, dancing around like that, even though he denied it when he came down. And there were these freaky girls that were following us and asking us to go out with them, and even though we told them, no way José, they still followed us and kept buying us soda pop and pretzels! So we decided to by them all Icees. They would not let go of us! They were like growths or something. Then we told them we needed to go to the bathroom, so we managed to dettach them from our arms and hurried away. We were luckily rid of them for the rest of the day. (One of them had an I LUV YAMI badge pinned to her YU-GI-OH! sweatshirt. Scary!)  
  
It was just like the old times. We goofed off together and I didn't even worry that Yami Bakura would challenge me to a duel so he could possess the ancient Sennen Puzzle after waiting countless centuries, or that Yami Malik would start extrcting my power so he can be pharaoh of the world and have all the little people bow down to him like frogs. There was only one problem where we were playing pool and Yami Bakura accidentally poked Yami Malik in the eye with his rod. Yami Malik got mad and started chucking the balls at him, and one of them hit me in the head and I was so dazed for a while. The world tipped to and fro!!! Back and forth, back and forth!!!  
  
But then I was okay.  
  
So now I'm back at the apartment, clean from the shower and dressed in fresh pajamas. The others are watching Yuugi and Grandpa play checkers in the den, so Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are hanging out with me. Actually they're playing Playstation 2 while I write. Tomorrow everything will go back to normal. They'll stop being so nice and I'll stop tolerating their idiosyncrasies. In a way, it sounds like a good idea.  
  
I'm going to go play PS2 now. Tonight I'll give this diary back to Yuugi.  
  
I sure am glad he tricked me into this now.  
  
\\PPPPPPP// - This is a sketch of Anzu and my aibou, Yuugi, at the beach. Yuugi doesn't know I drew this. I don't plan on telling him either, mwahahaha!  
  
Kit: This adorable piccie shows Tea in her swim suit hugging Yugi, who is also in his swim suit! Tea looks happy just to have her picture taken, but Yugi is blushing like crazy!  
  
Yugi: YAMIIIII!!! HOW COULD YOU PUT THAT PICTURE IN THERE?????  
  
Yami: *sniggers* Because I could!  
  
Yugi chases Yami throughout Kit's house. Joey and Tristan walk in carrying a pizza.  
  
Joey and Tristan: Ahem!  
  
They open the pizza top. On the pizza is REVIEW OR I WILL KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT - KIT written in M&Ms.  
  
Kit: Do as the pizza says! REVIEW! Thank you. 


End file.
